A dark heart
by TashimiaAuthor
Summary: Set about 2 years after the ending of the movie, the now sixteen years old Maria and the two years older Robin run into trouble. Someone is trying to drive them appart, but will they suceed? Why does Maria feel the moon call to her and what is going on in the forest? Will Robin and Maria finally get together? Read and find out. Rated M for a bit of suggestive themes and voilence.
1. Chapter 1 Hidden in the forest

Chapter 1. Hidden in the forest

_As Maria gently put the rose down in front of her mothers grave, she could have sworn she saw a strange boy. Dressed in black, staring at her from a small stone building, leaned against a column. Yet there was nothing when she looked again, something that made her shiver. It was a graveyard after all. _

_Slowly she stepped back beside miss Heliotrope, trying not to let anyone notice anything. Her father had just died a couple of days ago, and she didn't care for people asking her anything. _

A smile played upon her lips as she remembered the first time she'd seen Robin. Of course she hadn't gotten to know him until later and in the beginning she certainly had hated him a great deal, but right now she almost couldn't wait to see him again. His dark curls and rugged forest look always made her skin shiver if she hadn't seen him for a while, but the cause was not fear.

She let herself glide down from Perrywrinkel, still smiling as she entered the forest. They'd agreed to meet at one of the great oaks not far from the town. It had been so long since they'd last seen each other, something that always seemed to cause Maria pain. She missed him. But Robin needed the trips in the forest with his father. Sometimes Loveday would join them out there, the de Noirs, when she wasn't too busy being with Maria's uncle.

Robin had become one of her best friends and she hoped that someday he'd be more. But he never made a pas for it, and it always felt like he was trying to keep a solid distance to her. Something that caused her pain the same way his absence did. She'd tried asking him once, if he'd always be her friend, but his only response had been that he didn't know.

Maybe it was his father, pressuring him about the Loveday thing. Even after they'd made peace between their families, his father persisted in the fact that loosing one child to the Merrywheathers was enough. Maria didn't agree on that. Robin's father hadn't lost Loveday and wouldn't lose Robin, even if they did happen to get together.

But all that was useless speculation, if Robin didn't want her in the same way she wanted him. There'd been one time she'd been certain he'd kiss her, but then he just walked away from her without a word. He often did that, the silent thing. When he didn't laugh or fought with her.

Sometimes he'd still get that closed off look in his face, the one he'd always worn when he wasn't angry. That'd be before they became friends of course. After that he'd started to loosen up around her, but sometimes he'd return to the way he was before. Especially around her Uncle and his own father. For some reason they didn't get along well, Robin and her Uncle.

A sound between the trees startled her and she turned to look. Robin had told her he might very well arrive before she did, but she had yet to reach the oak. It didn't seem like Robin to move, so it had to be an animal. Or someone else but Robin.

"Robin?" She asked into the forest, not expecting any answer and surely enough, there wasn't one.

Hesitating she started walking further into the forest, but when nothing happened she accelerated, running towards the oak. Where was Robin?

And then she saw him, standing leaned again the mighty column of the oak, smiling at her. His very own twisted smile. "Robin!" Her voice sounded almost shrill with joy.

She ran to him, only to stop short of him by a few steps, not sure if he'd accept her hug. He reached out and ruffled her hair, "Hello princess.", making her send him a slightly annoyed look. Although, in fact, she didn't mind him ruffling her hair or calling her princess. He always had.

In turn she pushed his shoulder in a friendly kind of way, smiling at him. "How have you been?" She asked him, suddenly shy as her heart started beating faster. Somehow her whole body started reacting from just being near him, something she'd been aware of for almost a year now.

"Good, I guess." He told her, something dark flickering in his eyes. He took her hand in his, dragging her gently around the oak to the stones they normally sat at when they met there.

Maria studied his back, and then his face as they walked and sat down beside each other. "You guess?" She asked him. Not knowing how to react.

Robin gave her another one of his crooked smiles. "Some angry villagers that remembered my father and me from two years ago discovered us in the woods when we came too close to the village." He reached out to play with some of her red curls, distracting her. "It became quite a chase when we ran instead of fighting."

Maria tried to focus on what he said, but somehow his playing with her hair was too distracting. She leaned in closer. "So?" She asked. "What then?"

Robin moved slightly away from her, stopping his play with her hair. The darkness in his eyes were there again. "Nothing. We got away." He smiled again.

He was hiding something from her.

"Robin..." She said, trying to get him to open up, but instead he just stood up and stepped away from her.

"So, Princess, what should we do today?" He asked her, seeming light and happy. For a moment she wondered if she'd misunderstood, but then certainty hit her again. He really was hiding something from her. But she didn't want to waste the day arguing with him. It wasn't worth their precious time.

"How about we go to the lake?" She said and was awarded with another of Robins twisted smiles. The smiles she adored ever so much.


	2. Chapter 2 At the lake

Chapter 2. At the lake

Maria laughed with Robin as they walked. She was happy to be with him, and to be alone with him. That was also one of the reasons she'd suggested the lake, because they were the only ones who knew of it's place in the forest. Them and the de Noirs, but she hadn't seen others of them but Robin, Loveday and Couer de Noir.

"Loveday and Uncle Benjamin are all over each other as always." She told him with a smile. "Yesteday I walked in when they were playing the piano, and they didn't even realise I was there."

Robin shook his head. "Well, they did live apart for a very long time. And it's only been six months since my sister moved in with you." He smiled at her, the same way she smiled at him. "I imagine a couple would be all over each other if they hadn't seem each other for a long while."

Maria sighed. "Yeah. Imagine." She said, thinking about herself and him, but then again. They weren't really a couple. Just _friends._

Robin sent her look. "What?" He asked, sporting the slightly surprised look that seemed to be one of his signatures. Maria seemed to know his every facial expression. Almost better than she knew herself, to be true.

"Nothing, just thinking about something." She said. It wasn't like she could actually tell him her thoughts on the matter, although she did consider for a moment why she couldn't.

They reached the little lake, where Maria walked to it's shore and looked around. She always found this particular place very beautiful. Robin moved to lean against a tree, something he seemed prone to.

He was observing her carefully, something that made her turn to look at him in turn. "What?" she asked him.

"Nothing. Just thinking about something." He said, making a mock of her own words, but smiling while doing so. She smiled back, remembering the time he used to mock her all the time. Well, that was part of his charm. Or so she thought.

Painfully aware of his gaze, she crouched down her legs hidden by her skirt, to touch the water. It was pleasantly cold in the warm summer weather, making her smile. Then she plunged her hand deep into it, spreading her fingers and studying how the light hit them as broken reflections through the water.

The next moment she quickly turned, splashing the water at Robin. For a moment they just looked at each other, a challenging smile on her lips. Robin might be nineteen, but she knew that he'd take up her challenge. He was too proud not to.

Seconds after they were running among the trees, Robin chasing her and her laughter ringing through the forest. Robin caught her just before she ran too far away from the lake. Then he swung her up in his arms, carrying her back to the lake while she tried to escape, only to be gently put down on the shore. Shortly after Robin poured a handful of water over her face.

Closing her eyes, still laughing, she surrendered and stopped fighting him. For a moment they looked at each other, being completely still. Robin was sitting beside her, his body so very close to her own. She steadied herself against an elbow, moving up so that she was closer to him. A drop of water rolled down her chest, disappearing behind the cloth of her dress.

Then he moved away from her, distancing himself yet again, like the time with her hair. Disappointment coloured her mood.

"Why?" She demanded. "Why do you do that?" Somehow she felt her pride had been hurt by him not wanting her.

"Maria," He said, seeming to be aware of what she meant to say. "I can't... You're not..." He seemed to try to explain, but at the same time like he was unwilling to do so.

Anger flared, and hurt. "Fine then!" She said, standing up and beginning to walk away. "I don't care any more." She said. Tears were moistening her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Not when he could see them.

Somehow she was painfully aware that Robin did not follow her.

And then, when she'd nearly reached the edge of the forest, she heard the footsteps behind her. Happiness made her heart leap as she turned to face Robin, relieved that he'd came after her.

But it wasn't Robin, although he was clad in almost the same style with black leather and feathers. Even the dark curls reminded her of Robin, but pain flared in her chest again. Robin hadn't come.

"Who are you?" She asked the stranger. He smiled at her.

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you Princess?" He said. Somehow that made her angry. That somebody other than Robin called her that.

"Don't say that. Call me Maria. And tell me who you are." She demanded, but starting to be cautious. Who was he?

"Well you certainly sound like a Princess, _Maria._" He said mocking her. "Might I ask permission to kiss your hand?" There was nothing humble about the way he talked, just something hateful and cold.

Maria took a step back. He was probably a de Noir, there was few others who used those kind of clothes and it was also only them and the Merryweathers who called her Princess. Something told her it was better to keep her distance to him.

"Oh, don't leave, Princess." He said. "We're having so much fun. Where's the dear Robin, might I ask? I was sure he'd be here with you." His dark eyes suddenly terrified her, but she wouldn't show him so instead she just sent him a cold disdaining look.

"Jared?"

Both her and the stranger turned at the voice, seeing an utterly shocked Robin looking at them.


	3. Chapter 3 Anger and hurt

Chapter 3. Anger and hurt

"Robin!" Marie said, almost scared of his sudden appearance. "Do you know him?" She then asked, quickly collecting her feelings. Deciding to act like she hadn't just walked out on him.

The stranger, Jared,sent her an angry look. Robin just looked confused.

"Maria." He said, hesitating. "This is my cousin, Jared." Again it seemed like he was hiding something, but Maria didn't bother questioning him. Suddenly she just felt that it was too much. The stranger's, Jared's, mocking, her fight with Robin, the fact that she hadn't seen him for long and how he didn't seem to want to be anything more than friends. She was just tired.

Jared walked over to Robin, grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and almost lifted him of the ground. Almost. Robin seemed too shocked to fight back. "You stupid traitor!" He yelled. "You left us out there!"

Instinctively Maria stepped over taking hold of Jared's arm. "Let go!" She said, not understanding what this was all about. Jared just pushed her away as easily as was she a five year old toddler. Tripping over her own legs, she fell on her behind.

Now it seemed Robin livened up, for a few seconds after Jared joined her on the ground, swearing and angry. "Don't touch Maria." Robin said, now he also seemed angry.

Maria felt how unfair it was of him to say that. "Just because you don't want to!" She yelled. Getting to her feet. "But on the other hand, who cares about the Princess? She must have everything already!"

Robin looked at her and suddenly bad consciousness flooded Maria at the hurt in his eyes. "Robin," She said, pleading. "Robin, I'm sorry." Pride had once been the river separating them, so she wouldn't be the one to not say sorry and the last bit she'd said about no one caring about her was far from true. Hadn't he just proven he did by protecting her from Jared?

He took a step away from her, same as always, but this step seemed so much more defining. "Robin." She reached for him, regretting her words more than anything she'd regretted before.

Jared got to his feet too, laughing in a very mocking way. "Seriously?" He said, still laughing. "You haven't even touched her?" At the look on Robin's face he laughed again. "I bet you haven't even kissed her."

Robin hit him, so he stumbled back. "Shut your mouth!" His shoulders were shaking, anger was apparent in his voice and for a second he resembled the young man who'd attacked her two years ago, so much that Maria took a step back. Her eyes fell on his hand, were the scar from that time was still apparent.

Jared laughed. "Wait till the others hear this." He said. "Robin betrayed his clan for a girl he doesn't even want!"

Robin made to hit him again, but Maria had had enough. "Stop it!" She screamed. "Stop it right now, both of you!"

Jared pushed her down, Robin hit Jared and Wrolf jumped into the scene, making both of them fall. An angry growl came from the depth of Wrolf's throat as he stepped protectively between Maria and the two men. Somehow he'd turned back into a dog when the unicorn had disappeared after that night were their family made friends.

Both of them got on their feet and backed away from each other and Wrolf. As a de Noir, Jared knew to fear Wrolf. "Just you wait, you stupid mudholes!" He yelled, before running of into the forest. Wrolf barked after him.

Robin turned to Maria, who was still on the ground. Shaking all over she got up, without Robins help. Wrolf wouldn't let him get close.

"Maria." He said. "Are you all right?" He asked, his voice distanced and cold.

His tone brought her tears back. It had turned from a good day, were she was going to have fun with Robin for the first time in over a week and then it'd become such a horrid situation.

"No." She told him. "I'm not okay. I've been pushed, mocked and I'm tired." She knew how spoiled she sounded. "Look, Robin, I'm sorry for what I said, but I'm tired of you always drawing away from me."

Robin looked like he wanted to say something. "Maria. It's not like I don't like you." He said, seeming like he was struggling. "There's just so much history around this place. My family..." He glanced the way Jared had disappeared. "Remember when I told you I ought to kill you for being a Merryweather? Some still think that way."

Maria felt hurt and pride mix within her. "Then leave me! You obviously want to! You can't even stand being near me!"

Wrolf growled at Robin, sensing Maria's anger. Robin's face closed of, his eyes dark.

"Fine." He said and then turned to leave.

Maria watched him walk away from her, finally letting her tears fall. Why couldn't he understand that she just wanted him to be with her? Why couldn't he just be like his sister and ignore all the slander of his clan?

But she knew he couldn't. Even his father had trouble accepting it, she couldn't imagine how the rest of the clan reacted. Even now, after two years. She'd just seen one of them. Suddenly the reason why Robin always insisted that they met in the forest occurred to her. She couldn't accept that she hadn't realized before. It would also explain why Robin and his father had to spend so much time in the woods, instead of the de Noir castle.

She missed Robin already, standing in the forest all alone.


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets and revelations

Chapter 4. Secrets and revelations

Perrywrinkel was waiting, peacefully where she'd left her. Maria gently took hold of her, kissing her nose before burying her face against her warm neck. Perrywrinkel would tell no one about her tears.

Taking a deep breath, she let go of the horses neck. Then she swung her leg across it's back, mounting her dear mare."Come on, Perrywrinkel." She said. "Let's go home."

The horse started trotting gently on the road back to the Merryweather estate. Wrolf came running beside them, looking sweet and innocent, and not at all like the demon dog some claimed him to be. Sadly enough, she couldn't really argue with the people who said so. After all, he wasn't really a dog, but a great black lion.

She dried her eyes with her shirt, trying to erase all traces of her tears. She didn't want her Uncle and Heliotrope to know, and she didn't want Loveday to ask. Thoughts roamed her mind, seeking explanations for Robins behavior, and to be honest, Jared's too.

If he was scared of the way his clan would react, that might explain why he didn't touch her and when he did, then pulled back. But that didn't explain Jared's words, nor did it explain why his clan still held on to their feeling of hate. Maybe she should ask Loveday, but how to go about it without her suspecting something? She then realised that if Robin's father had to be in the forest, then that might mean that he wasn't all that objecting to his children being with Merryweathers. Then again, she couldn't be sure.

It was all so very confusing.

Then she realised another thing. They hadn't arranged a new meeting, Robin and her, as they usually did before parting. How would she get to talk to him next time? To see him? Suddenly she felt like crying, but didn't. That way she'd never be able to hide it from the adults in her home.

Maria sighed. Maybe they should just give up. Maybe Loveday and Uncle Benjamin were the only Merryweather and de Noir who could ever love each other. Not a pleasant thought.

…

Robin was hurt. Having both his cousin and Maria yelling at him in one day hurt. Having Maria yelling at him in front of Jared had hurt and Maria's accusations had hurt him. It wasn't like he didn't want to touch her! He found himself doing so, being too close to her, playing with her magnificent hair and wanting to kiss her all too often. Couldn't she see that?

He trampled on into the forest, his body stiff with anger. Why was she damn stubborn as to refuse to see anything in front of her? Granted that it'd helped him in decieving her about his relation with his clan. Granted that he didn't want her to know that their strife against the Merryweathers went on.

Now he'd told her anyway, but she refused to understand. Prideful Princess.

He remembered every lie he'd told her and how they'd made him feel cold and closed off from her, but he didn't want to be. He wanted to bathe in her happiness. Wanted to hold her close and kiss her, but then again. She was a lady. He was a forest bandit, or had been anyway.

He scratched his scar on his hand, remembering when Maria had stabbed him with her french-something-or-other-needle. The wound had been infected, leaving the scar big and rugged.

What had Jared been telling her before he came? Had he said anything to upset her? Or had that all been his fault for not explaining about his family when he should have?

In the beginning he'd been sure Loveday'd tell Benjamin, but she didn't. Then he had to go to the forest to get away from the anger of his clan, not seeing Maria for more than two weeks. Then it seemed pointless to tell her, and now, two years later, he'd finally come out in the open about the hatred of his clan. And it had all gone wrong.

What if she'd never want to see him again? What if she met some cute little town's boy who made her feel all giddy and happy and who weren't afraid to touch her. The mere thought made his blood boil. He'd scare any such boy away. Or maybe not.

If it hadn't been for his own clan and his lies, the lies that made him feel unworthy of her, he'd have already kissed her, but he kept telling himself that he didn't deserve it if he couldn't tell her the truth. Then it'd turned into a habit, avoiding touching her, and then again he forgot all the time.

He followed the trail to Loveday's old house where he lived with his father. They'd been talking a lot this past year, but his dad always seemed angry. Angry at Robin for doing the same thing Loveday did, falling for a Merryweather, angry at Loveday for always being with Benjamin and angry at the clan for not accepting it all.

Robin couldn't see what his father was so angry about. He acted the exact same way as the rest of the clan, not accepting anything. Well, at least the clan and his dad would both be happy that he'd had a fight with Maria. Not that it pleased him, them being happy, just the opposite in fact. It'd been a long time since he'd last seen Jared, who used to be one of his best friends. They'd done almost everything together before Maria came to Moonacre. Not that it mattered. It was Jared who'd left him behind, saying he didn't need some Merryweather-lover.

That was until he saw Jared in the forest the day before. It hadn't occurred to him then that he might follow him to the area where he'd meet Maria, but obviously, he had.


	5. Chapter 5 Loveday's little house

Chapter 5 Loveday's little house

Robin opened the door till Loveday's little house. Well, it was only him and his dad living there, but somehow it'd never felt like home to him or his father, so it had continued to be Loveday's house.

It only had one room, but they'd removed Loveday's large bed and replaced it with two smaller ones. They'd also rearranged her furniture and she'd taken her big mirror with her when she moved. Animals still came wandering in from time to time, wanting to see her, but it usually just ended up being Robin who gave them some food and took care of them. His dad threw them out all the time, especially the hedgehogs.

Robin pulled off his hat and put it down beside him on the sofa. He then placed his head in his hands, trying to think things through. He hadn't lied to Maria. He really had been chased by angry villagers yesterday. Only it'd been Jared's fault.

_Robin checked his trap for game, but was disappointed. It seemed that a fox had gotten to whatever prey there was before he'd could. He didn't care much. It wasn't like they needed food. It was summer and the forest was bountiful. They had enough. _

_Still,it was disappointing that there was nothing there. He turned to continue to his next trap, sending his father a long look. _

"_I don't know why you care to set those things." Couer de Noir said, caressing the falcon on his arm with a gentle finger. "It'd be much easier if you'd just learn to hunt using birds." _

_Robin ignored him. It made no point to tell his father that he already knew how, seeing as he'd been taught when he was younger. It was just that whenever he tried to tame a bird, it always seemed to pull away from him, unable to accept him. Like they were able to feel the turmoil in his heart from the pressure from his family. _

_A sound reached them, when they walked among the trees. The sound of angry and frightened voices. Robin and his father walked, careful not to be seen by anyone, till they reached one of the many tracks through the forest._

_Then they saw them. It was the young ones of the de Noir clan, the ones that always used to follow Robin around, but now loathed him. And they were assaulting some villagers. _

_Jared saw Robin between the trees, sending him a smirk. "Well look who's here to join us!" He yelled in the same insane voice that Robin knew many of them to use. He himself had sounded like that once. "Our dear clan leader and his son and heir. What an honour!"_

_Robin ignored it in silence, but his dad growled in an angry way. "How dare you!" He yelled. _

_Jared and the others laughed, while one of them, Rat, grabbed a boy by his neck and threw him to the ground. _

_The rest of the villagers, a family it seemed, moved back. They were  
scared. Robin knew that feeling, and he didn't want anyone else to. But there was nothing to do about it. He turned to leave, hoping his father would follow, when something new happened. A group of men, also villagers, came running, weapons in hands. They were being lead by a little girl._

"_There they are!" The girl yelled. "My family." _

_After a second the de Noirs seemed to scatter, running into the forest. One of the men grabbed Jared, but all the others escaped. _

"_Robin!" Jared yelled. "Robin!" But there wasn't anything to do. The villagers were too many and Jared had been the one to start it all. And then again. They'd been friends. Robin didn't know what to do. He couldn't do anything to help, but he couldn't just walk away either. _

"_There! There's more!" Someone yelled, and some of the men started running towards Robin and his dad. They had no choice but to flee. _

"_Robin!" Jared yelled behind them, but Robin had no choice._

Robin thought about Jared. After two years of conflict, had Jared really believed he'd help him? Would he if he could have? Robin just didn't know.

A loud noise alerted him to his father's presence as he opened the door, stepping inside. Robin quickly changed the way he sat. He didn't want his father to ask what the matter was. He already knew some of it, and Robin didn't want to tell him about Maria.

"Back already?" His father asked. Normally Robin would always return late when he'd been with Maria. Part of the reason his father thought she stole Robin from him. Robin would like to say that he didn't care, but he did. He wanted his father to be proud of him. Somehow he never was.

"Yeah. Maria was tired." Robin lied smoothly. He often did when it came to Maria. People always got angry when he told the truth, he thought bitterly. What a twisted world.

His father didn't comment. It had been a long time since he'd come with a mocking comment on Maria. He knew that Robin wouldn't stand for it. That didn't mean that he understood his son's attachment to the stubborn redhead of a moonprincess.

Robin looked at his dad. The black hair and the hardened face. Robin had never thought he looked much like his dad, even if other said so. For a deep moment he wished he could ask his dad about his problems, but even if they lived together in Loveday's little house, they were still a very long distance apart.


	6. Chapter 6 Dreams

Chapter 6. Dreams

_Maria stirred in her sleep. She dreamt of that day, two years ago, where Robin and his friends had assaulted her in the forest. The day she'd saved Serena, her moonacre rabbit. She dreamt of Robbins mockery and her own retorts. She dreamt of the young man, about Robins age, who kept feeding their anger anew. _

"_Are you gonna take that from her, Robin?!"_

_She remembered how Robins anger had flared at her. His angry words, filled with hate. And her own anger and hate at his words. _

_The dream changed and merged with the things she'd experienced yesterday. Suddenly Robin swung her up into his arms, carrying her to the lake while she tried fighting him off, laugher ringing between the trees. "Robin, no!" She said, just as it had been. "Don't you dare throw water at me!" Still, she surrendered after he poured water on her. _

_She smiled back at his smile and was painfully aware of the icy cold drop of water running down her chest. She felt like the world would break if she moved, but her longing was stronger. She leaned closer to Robin, hoping for him to kiss her or just do _something!

_In her dream he pulled her closer, letting his rough fingers caress her neck, playing with her hair again. Then he kissed her, lighting a fire through her body. She pulled back, having to breathe, her eyes seeking his, trying to determine if it was really happening. And froze. The only eyes looking back was the mocking eyes of Jared. _

_A scream of fear tore itself from her throat, when she tried to get him to let go. Struggling, but not being able to move him one bit, she continued screaming. He just leaned in again, grinning in a truly terrifying way. _

"Maria!"

_Tears burst from her eyes as she tried to kick him. Why wouldn't he let go? Where where Robin? _

"Maria! Wake up, Maria!"

She sat up in the bed so fast that miss Heliotrope fell backwards in shock. "Maria." She said.

Maria looked around the room, trying to assure herself that she was really there and that no one but miss Heliotrope was there with her. "Miss Heliotrope." She said. "It was a nightmare!"

Miss Heliotrope, who had gotten back on her feet, looked slightly confused as always, but nodded. Even she had understood that just from the way Maria screamed. She'd been able to hear it all the way down in her own rooms. "What was it about dear?" She asked.

Maria knew she couldn't tell her the truth. Rather she wouldn't tell her, it was too embarrassing and to frightening. "Just... I dreamt that... I don't want to talk about it." She told miss Heliotrope.

Miss Heliotrope then looked confused again. "But it might help to make it go away?" She said. "It always did when you were younger, you know?"

Maria shook her head. "No." She said. "I don't want to talk about it." At miss Heliotrope's sad look, she sent her a forced smile. "It's just that it makes it seem more real." She explained.

Miss Heliotrope accepted that explanation and walked to the door. "Can I get you something, dear?" She asked. "Some warm milk perhaps?"

Maria just shook her head, sighing in relief when miss Heliotrope walked out and closed the door after herself. Sometimes she found the kind old woman strangling in a weird way. Like there was too much closeness. Too much kindness.

She got up from the bed and dressed herself in one of her more tight-fitting dresses. That would make it easier to move in the forest. And she was going to go to the forest, and from there to the old ruins where she'd first been that night the curse ended. It had become her own private place for thinking. The only place she could be truly alone, for no one knew she went there.

She stepped to pull the leverage behind the horse's head on the fireplace, revealing the secret door leading out to the woods. She then grabbed her candle before entering the tunnel. She didn't bother to tie up her hair, even if she knew it wasn't proper for a sixteen years old girl. From the beginning there wasn't much properness about anyone walking through the forest at night. Especially a young woman alone.

When she came out from the tunnel, she blew out the light and left it hidden between two large rocks. She then continued in the darkness, her eyes slowly adjusting. Sometimes she'd let her hand glide over the trees, needing to reassure herself by touching the rough bark. The trees always made her seem safe. The whole forest was so familiar, the smells, the sounds, everything that reminded her of Robin. Of course that also meant that a small tingle of sadness followed.

She almost gave a little laugh thinking of Robin. The first time she'd walked out to the ruins had been because she wanted to talk to Robin. A week after they'd broken the curse, he'd simply disappeared. She'd hoped to meet him there, but he never came. To weeks after though, Loveday'd taken him with her to the Merryweather castle. That had been the beginning of them deciding where and how to meet.

Stepping onto the stone floor, walking around some big stones that had been laying there since the roof disappeared, she looked to the sky. The clouds almost covered it all together, but some places one was able to see a star or two twinkling.

But it wasn't the stars she'd come to see. It was the moon, which hang visibly near the water. That moon that had once tried to destroy all the greed and hatred from the valley, but by doing that destroying the valley completely.

She remembered the curse, and once again she found herself doubting it. Had it really been true? It had seemed so at the time, and Wrolf and the unicorn had been magical. But the hatred hadn't disappeared, as the prophecy told it would when the curse was broken. The fighting and the greed hadn't either. Was she really, truly, a moonprincess?


	7. Chapter 7 Pull of the moon

Chapter 7. Pull of the moon

All was silent, except for the eerie sound of an owl and the wind in the trees. Even if it was summer out, the evening air was fresh and could almost be described as cold.

Maria sat down on one of the great stairs in the half-circle of the ruins, staring at the moon. It was so big, here in Moonacre valley. It had never seemed so great before she came here. In fact she rarely considered it before she came there, although now it's mixture of yellow and silver was familiar to her.

She took a deep breath, calmed her heart, and relaxed. Letting herself slip into the calm zone hidden in her mind, she tried to make sense of that day and of the last two years. Or that was what she intended to do. Instead she fell asleep, her mind finally finding peace for a while.

…

She woke up trying not to get blinded by the sun that seemed to be all around her. Birds were singing and she could her the sounds of insects and other animals walking about, minding their own business.

A wave of guilt hit her when her head was clear enough to realise that miss Heliotrope, Loveday and uncle Benjamin would be worried when she didn't come down for breakfast and they couldn't find her. Yet she didn't want to go back.

She cast a glance up at the sky, trying to do so without the sun blocking out her sight, but gave up after a single try. She somehow felt like the moon had helped her sleep and watched over her while she did so. Maybe she was a moonprincess. The whole curse thing seemed more real in the daylight than in the night.

She got up from the ground, feeling kinda sore but well rested, and then she started climbing the stair-like stones of the ruin, to reach the forest. Maybe she'd go to the ocean, looking at the waves. Even if Wrolf had stayed with the Merryweathers, the unicorn had not. It seemed to be content to stay with the white horses of the sea, only it's mane visible as white foam on the waves. She loved imagining it running under the water. Somehow it always looked like a snow white Perrywrinkel in her dreams.

Her dress got caught on a branch, but she just pulled it free, not really in the mood to care about the cloth. She wanted to go to the ocean. Maybe the moon would be there, she thought, but then she shook her head at the insane thought. It was the middle of the day, of course there'd be no moon.

Walking briskly between the tall green trees, she couldn't help smiling a little. Her anger and hurt from the day before seemed to have disappeared completely overnight. Even her fright had gone away.

She felt completely happy and peaceful, as she got nearer and nearer the ocean. So happy indeed that she started humming to herself, trying to harmonise with the birds around her, but instead just creating a strange duet. The leaves on the forest floor made it so that she couldn't hear her own footsteps except when she stepped on an occasional branch. Then her singing and her humming would be interrupted for a split second, which made the sound so much more strange to the ear.

Soon she could smell the salt and feel the ocean breeze. She even felt the feeling that the moon would be there grow stronger, even if her mind told her it was foolish to think so. The space between the trees became bigger and the trees grew smaller and more bare to look at. Probably from the salt-water.

She took a deep breath, breathing in the smells and just the pure air, of the ocean. The wind tore in her hair, blowing it out behind her in a wide fan, hitting her in a sudden gust. She couldn't help letting out a shrill sound of joy.

Running down the beach, her feet sliding in the sand, she reached the shore and stopped just before the water. It had been a while since she last was there. That time it'd been together with Robin. That'd been the time she'd thought he'd kiss her, but he hadn't. The memory brought her thoughts back to her nightmare, making her shiver in the cold wind.

Why had Jared appeared like that in her dream? Was he trying to separate her from Robin or was it just a trick of her imagination, making fun of her need for Robin when he'd once been like Jared? Had he ever really been like Jared or was that just because they fought he acted like that? Things she'd been certain of the week before, seemed so uncertain right then, that she almost didn't know what to think.

Her happiness from moments ago had flown away, making her loose her interest in the ocean. She just wanted to go home, or see Robin. But the last thing just seemed impossible. So she started on the way home, pulling her dress closer around her. She felt cold, even if the sun was shining.

It all didn't matter anyway. The moon hadn't been at the ocean when she arrived, even if she'd wished it so.

She walked into the forest, thinking how fitting it was of her mood that the birds had stopped singing. It somehow seemed deeply appropriate considering her inner turmoil.

A single starbird, silver and shiny, flew in front of her, screaming in it's own strange bird-voice, making her jump backwards with a startled yelp.

"Stupid bird." She muttered as she started walking again, feeling pride burn within her. She was a Merryweather, one who tamed giant black lions, rode on unicorns and jumped from tall cliffs into the ocean to break curses. She wasn't scared of no birds.

Suddenly she was pushed up against a tree, hands at her neck, choking her and making sure she couldn't scream. Terrified she looked into a set of deep dark eyes.


	8. Chapter 8 Pain

Chapter 8. Pain

Her fingers clawed at the hands holding her, fighting to fill her lungs with air, but becoming more and more desperately aware that she wasn't strong enough to fight of her attacker. Her kicks at his legs didn't seem to hurt him at all. He didn't even flinch when her nails tore the skin on his fingers, instead his grip just got stronger, making black spots dance in front of her eyes.

She was scared, scared of dying and disappearing, scared that she'd never see her family and her friends again.

"Let go of her neck, Rat." A mocking voice said.

The attacker, Rat she guessed through her foggy and panicked mind, moved his hands from her neck, to her arms. Being pushed down, she felt her wrist being held together behind her back. She was too occupied to even care. She was breathing, salvaging, sweet, lovely, air. It filled her lungs, hurting her throat and making the spots in front of her eyes return, but in that one moment she almost felt happy. Then the situation crashed on her.

"What do you want?" She yelled, anger in her voice, masking the fear. She couldn't see who had spoken, although she had an ugly feeling of who it would be.

Rat pushed her further down, making her stumble and her face rubbing into the ground. "Shut up!" He said, a brutal satisfaction in his voice.

"Now, now, you shouldn't treat a Princess like that." She was certain this time that it was Jared, and only seconds later he stepped into her view.

"You stupid son of a-" Her face got pressed into the ground again, a stick frightening close to her eye. It seemed that Rat didn't like her insulting Jared. Not that she cared, she'd do it whenever she wanted to. Maybe except when a big brute like Rat was holding her down. For he was big and muscular, and her shoulders and arms ached from his grip on her wrists.

Jared laughed. "You shouldn't talk like that, Princess. Mind you, I _am _your _darling _Robin's cousin after all." She was getting tired of his mocking tone, but she didn't feel like mentioning it. Like she cared if he was Robin's cousin. Robin would be the first to hit him if he arrived right then and there. Somehow she hoped he would, that someone would, because it didn't seem like she could get free by herself.

She tried getting her arms free, but that just resulted in an excruciating pressure that hurt her arms so much she couldn't help whimpering. She wouldn't scream, there was none who could hear her out in the forest, and she wouldn't give them the satisfaction. She did, however, stop moving.

"I bet you're hoping Robin will come to save you." Jared said, his voice cold and laughing at her. "But he won't." The last bit almost sounded like Robin when he was joking, making her close her eyes. Jared was just mocking her again, but these particular words hurt her. She knew that it didn't make sense to feel hurt, because there was no way Robin wouldn't come if he knew, and he couldn't know.

"We even told him we were going to visit you." Jared continued on, as he seemed to answer her thoughts. "He didn't care. Just told us to go away." She could hear the smirk in his voice, even with her eyes closed. She didn't believe him. Robin would never do that.

"What do you want?" She repeated her question, opening her eyes to look at him. How she'd love to hurt him, make him feel pain. If only he hadn't had that oaf, Rat, holding her down.

Jared smiled at her, a smile so familiar and yet so twisted.

"We'd like you to run to Robin and tell him how we're going to keep coming back to hurt you until he stops being around you." He said, talking slow like he thought she was an imbecile.

Her anger and fear flared higher, followed by a gust of pride. She'd never tell Robin. She'd rather die than let them get their way, doing what they said. She wouldn't let them win like that, for she was a Merryweather and no Merryweather would ever bow down to a de Noir. Especially one as hateful as Jared.

When she didn't answer, he nodded to Rat, who let out a laugh which made the hairs on her neck stand up in terror.

Then he let go of her wrists so that only a second later his hands could pound her into the ground. She rolled herself together, trying to protect her face and stomach from the hits and kicks. Pain flared all over her body, making her unable to hold back her whimpering noises, but still refusing to scream.

She could taste taste the rusty and salty taste of blood in her mouth. Something warm trickled down her chin. She was nauseas. Everything hurt.

Her thoughts degraded from sentences to small words, as she tried to shield herself from the pain. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? Maybe she should tell Robin when she saw him. Maybe they'd let her be then. But her pride kept her from speaking up.

She didn't even move or realise when they left her, Rat and Jared. She just lay there, not wanting to move because it hurt all over. Had they broken something in her? Why hadn't Wrolf come? Hadn't he been able to find her?

She was angry with Wrolf for not coming to her rescue. He always did. He always took care of her. Somehow she knew that it wasn't Wrolf she really thought about when these feelings hit her.

Why hadn't Robin come to save her?


	9. Chapter 9 Lies apart

Chapter 9. Lies apart

When she staggered past the mirror in the great hallway of the Merryweather estate, she felt strangely grateful that they had not hit her in the face, where the marks would be visible. She didn't want anyone to know about it. No one who would tell her uncle or Loveday or even miss Heliotrope.

Wrolf came running to her, looking guilty, but happy that she'd gotten home. He seemed to know that she'd been hurt, but he couldn't tell anyone so she didn't care. Instead she just petted him slightly to let him know that she forgave him. However she'd never forgive Jared and Rat. They'd gone too far, attacking her like that and for such a reason.

"Maria!" Loveday exclaimed, her voice worried and relieved at the same time. Maria forced herself to smile as her Uncle followed his wife into the room. "I'm all right, uncle." She said, trying to calm the angry outburst her uncle's worry would cause him to have. "I just walked a little in the forest, but then I got lost." She regretted the words the moment she said them. Her uncle and Loveday both knew that she'd never get lost in the forest. Not after running around with Robin for two years.

"Maria Merryweather, you will tell me what you've been doing since early this morning." He said, his voice stern and controlled, although his eyes were angry. When she didn't answer, he tried a different approach. "Miss Heliotrope said you had a nightmare." He said.

She knew that he was trying to get her to open up, but she really didn't want them to know what had happened. "Yes." She said. "I had a nightmare, so I went for some fresh air and fell asleep by the oaks. When I woke up it had become this late into the day." She lied.

"Why didn't you just say so?" He asked her, seeming ready to give up on her, although she knew he never would.

"I didn't want you to know I slept outside." She said. "You'd be worried, uncle."

"I am worried, child. I never know what you may do or not do." He shook his head. "Don't sleep in the forest again, you never know what might attack you." Loveday took his hand, and kissed him on the cheek. "Now, now, Benjamin. No need to get too carried away. I do think that Maria's quite capable of taking care of herself."

Maria forced herself to smile, before continuing. She made sure that they wouldn't be able to see her stagger, but sweat sprung on her body from the pain and the tiredness of her body. She dreaded the trip up the stairs to her chamber, but it wasn't like she could ask for help.

Her uncle worried for what might attack her in the forest and Loveday was sure she could take care of herself. She made a mocking snort. That just showed how little they knew.

…

Robin released the rabbit from the trap, not wanting to keep it for the chance that it might be Maria's Serena. He hadn't kept a single one of the Rabbits he caught from that time on. He knew Maria would never allow it. He had, however, eaten Rabbit when someone else brought the meat in. If it was dead, it was dead. Might as well use it as food or make something from the pelt. But if the rabbit was alive, he let it go. Always.

After the rabbit disappeared behind a bush, he stood up with a small smile playing on his lips. He enjoyed these lone trips in the woods, lately he even enjoyed them more than his trips with Maria. She often got angry and when she didn't he had to concentrate all the time on not doing something he wasn't allowed to do. Like playing with her hair, or stroking her cheek. The constant awareness of her tired him and exited him at the same time, making him unable to concentrate on much else.

It'd been three days since he'd last seen Maria. He missed her, her lively mind and laughter, but also her fiery temper. Even if that temper was the reason they hadn't met. He believed, that if she wanted to meet him, she'd come.

A small noise, somewhere behind him, made him turn. Somebody was approaching him, but he couldn't see who because of the trees. Quietly he stepped behind one of them, hiding in the leaves to see who might wander the woods. It was Jared.

"Robin!" Jared called. "I know you're here! I saw your trap!" There wasn't anything threatening in his voice, nor anger or hate. It didn't even sound mocking, so Robin stepped out from behind the tree, making sure to keep a distance to him.

"What do you want Jared?" He asked, making sure his voice didn't express any hostile emotion. He knew that Jared couldn't have forgotten the stuff that had happened in the last couple of days, and neither could Robin.

"I just wanted to apologise." He said. "I mean, it's been a couple of rough days, you know?" His face showed sincerity, but his eyes was cold.

Robin didn't say anything, just observed him.

Jared lifted his arms a little. "Look, I know I've been stupid. I've been hanging out with some of the others after you left, and sometimes it's just hard to remember how to act right."

Robin pondered upon this, as he knew how Jared and Rat seldom was alone. Jared never used to hang around with Rat much, as he weren't really the brightest star in the sky. In fact, he was plain dumb and had a violent temper. Somehow Robin didn't believe that _remembering _how to act right was the problem, more like he wasn't _trying _to act right.

"I don't trust you." Robin said, still making sure that his voice didn't hold any anger. He had gotten better at that, since he started living with his father and being with Maria, although when surprised he'd lash out. Like yesterday.


	10. Chapter 10 A tiny crack

Chapter 10. A tiny crack

Jared seemed pained for a moment. "Robin." He said. "We were friends! Weren't we always together?" He asked.

Robin nodded, but didn't amend his statement. He saw no reason to, even if he was starting to feel a little guilty for not helping Jared when he was caught the other day. He _was_ right when he said they'd been friends. Problem was that they weren't any more.

"Is it about Maria?" Jared then asked, taking Robin by surprise.

"What?!" He said. "Maria has nothing to do with this." And he wasn't lying. He hadn't taken her into account. This was his and Jared's problem, Maria shouldn't be involved with it. Especially not with Jared and Rat. Who knew what they might do to her, if she provoked them enough.

"I could go apologise to her." Jared said. "If you want me to."

Robin felt his anger stir. "Maria has nothing to to with this." He said. "So stay away from her." There were something in Jared's eyes that worried her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. All he knew was that he didn't want Jared anywhere near Maria.

Jared opened his mouth to say something, but Robin didn't want to listen any longer. "Just go away Jared." He said.

For a moment he thought Jared was about to smile, but then he turned and walked away. Strange, how wrong it felt that he didn't seem to care to answer. Worry gnawed on Robin. Tomorrow he'd go see Maria, just to make sure she was careful, or at least as careful as she ever was.

He'd tell her to stay away from the forest for awhile, or take Wrolf with her. He knew the dog would keep her safe, but on the other hand; If Jared got enough of the others with him, Wrolf wouldn't stand a chance.

…

Maria still ached all over, even though it had already been two days from the attack. Her back was almost completely black and purple, her muscels hurt whenever she moved and she hadn't seen Robin since their fight. Not that she particularly wanted to see him. She wouldn't know how to react anyway.

She'd been dreaming of him.

Of Jared threatening her, and Robin being completely cold about it, like he didn't care. Jared had said that they'd told Robin they'd go see her, and that Robin had just told them to go away. Maria didn't believe them, but still, a little bit of doubt had taken place in her heart. Robin wouldn't not care, would he? He would care, wouldn't he?

She gently laid her hand on the right keys on the piano, moving them elegantly and gracefully around, producing the soft melody that filled the room. The melody was mysterious and shifting, like the clouds dancing around the moon. It fit her mood perfectly.

She'd been dreaming of the moon too. Of floating into it, to a world filled with peace. A world where she'd never have to do anything but dance with the fireflies. A beautiful world, only she'd felt so alone in the dream. Like there was no humans around her.

A sarcastic smile appeared on her lips. There wasn't really any people around her who she could talk to. Who she could tell the truth. She missed Robin.

With that thought she stood up and left the house, almost running to the stable. If she got Perrywrinkel ready, she'd be able to reach the great oak before midday. Maybe Robin would be there. She hoped so. She wished so.

Perrywrinkel seemed happy to see her. She even came with one of her loud horse noises as a welcome. It only took Maria seconds to put the saddle on her and even less to get the headgear in place. After a quick check of her hooves, Maria led her outside, breathing in the fresh air. It seemed like a very long time since she'd been outside.

"Wrolf!" She called, suddenly feeling insecure about going to the forest. After all, who knew what might attack her out there.

Wrolf, as big and black and dog-like as ever, came running out the door. His ears blowing in the air, and his tongue hanging out his mouth, he seemed happy that she was up and out. He had been skulking around, looking guilty, over the last two days. Probably because it was his job to keep her safe.

She swung herself up on Perrywrinkel, feeling sadly aware that the pony was almost too small to her. Still, the little horse trotted gracefully along the woods, getting nearer and nearer the oaks. Maria focused her eyes on the oak, hoping to see a familiar shape leaning against it. So far, she couldn't see anything.

Pulling gently on the steers, she made Perrywrinkel come to an halt. "Robin?" She said, hoping for an answer, but there wasn't anyone who answered. "Robin!" She yelled.

When there, yet again, was no answer, she turned Perrywrinkel around starting back to the house. Wrolf hesitated a moment, looking intensely on something between the trees, before turning to follow her.

"Demon dog." Said Jared, while sneering. Hidden between the trees he'd seen Maria come and leave again. That bitch had ignored his warning and chosen to see Robin again. He'd make sure she'd regret it if she ever came without the dog.

He'd make sure of that.

A smile crossed his face as he remembered how she'd whimpered when Rat beat her. He remembered the perverse pleasure it had been to see another human in pain. It had always been like that, and he'd thought Robin felt the same. But Maria had taken Robin from him, making him turn away from him, and he'd make sure she'd regret it.


	11. Chapter 11 Visitor

Chapter 11. Visitor

Robin followed the tunnel all the way to the edge of the Merryweather estate, planning to seek out Maria in the great house. Worry had continued to bug him ever since his run in with Jared.

He walked to the front door and rang the large messing bell, hoping that it would be Loveday, Maria or even miss Heliotrope who would open it. Instead it was the one person he least wanted to see in the house, Maria's uncle and now Robin's sister's husband, Benjamin. They acted civil to each other, but even miss Heliotrope knew that Robin and Benjamin were at odds with each other.

"Robin." He said, surprised. "What are you doing here?" As everybody else in their families, Benjamin knew that Robin and Maria preferred to meet in the forest.

Robin looked into the empty hallway behind Benjamin. "I wanted to see Maria. Can I talk to her?" He asked.

Benjamin studied his face closely. "Didn't you agree on a new meeting place when you saw each other a couple of days ago?" He asked.

Robin shook his head. "No." He said. "Something came up."

The older man sent him a stern look. "Did you fight with her?" He asked. A strangled anger showed in his eyes. Robin remembered some of the discussions they'd had and how that anger would flare if he didn't answer carefully. Although, sometimes he provoked Benjamin on purpose, just for the fun of it.

"Yes, but I'd like to apologise, so if I could see her?" He said, his tone polite and calm, even if he secretly wanted to tell Benjamin to go take a hike while he found Maria. He also felt strangely choked whenever he talked to Benjamin. Part of him still felt anger towards the man who'd taken his sister away and, together with Robin's own father, continued the fighting between the families until Maria came.

Robin also suspected that Benjamin was the one who instead of trying to make the villagers accept the de Noirs, made them even more cold towards the forest-men. But that might also be because of the de Noirs that were still plundering in the forest.

Benjamin seemed to consider, judging from the look in his eyes, before he stepped aside so Robin could enter the house. "I don't know where she is." He said. "She rode out earlier, but I guess she'll be back soon." He glanced at Robin. "But your fight might explain her mood lately. She'd been grey and quiet. Today's the first time she rode out since her little night trip."

"Night trip?" Robin asked, not understanding.

"She took a walk in the middle of the night, out in the forest. She only came home towards noon that day." Benjamin explained. It seemed his worry for Maria and the way she acted, made him turn to Robin in a way he wouldn't have otherwise. "She said something about falling asleep out there, so I wondered if she'd met up with you, but then she'd usually tell us, so I guessed that wasn't it."

They had walked to the small living room with the little fireplace. Benjamin sat down in his private chair, a frown on his brow. "Maybe she really fell asleep out in the forest."

Robin just let Benjamin talk, knowing that he probably didn't care for an answer anyway. He sat down in the moss green couch, wondering if it'd been his sister who brought it in the house, or if it had been there before.

The sound of hooves against stones alarmed them that someone was coming, making Robin stand up. Benjamin shook his head. "She's not going to come storming in here just like this. She'll take care of Perrywrinkel first." A slight smile played on his lips, as he said it. A jab at Robin, disguised as politeness.

After a couple of minutes, maybe even ten of them, Maria came walking into the living room.

"Uncle, I wondered if you could look at Perrywrinkel for me?" She said. "Her back seems to be aching lately, and... I think it might be me." There was a sadness in her eyes and an hesitation in her movements. "I think I've gotten too big for her."

Wrolf barked playfully at Robin as he came into the room, making Maria aware of him in the couch. She'd been facing her uncle and hadn't seen him till then.

"Robin!" She said, a bit of colour draining from her face. "Why are... Since when have you been here?" She asked, collecting herself. A mask seemed to have slipped over her face, hiding her feelings from him.

"Just about fifteen minutes." He said, studying her, trying to decipher her reaction. "Maria, can we talk? Alone?" He asked.

She gave him a short nod, while answering. "We can talk in my room." Then she looked at Benjamin. "If it's all right with you uncle?"

He seemed to sigh in an I-give-up sort of way, before making a hand motion for them to hurry along. Robin smiled as they left. He knew that Benjamin would have preferred they talked in front of him, so that he might know what happened.

As they walked up the stairs to Maria's tower, he noticed the weird hesitation in her movements again. Maybe she didn't want to talk with him after all? Was she still mad, since she hesitated?

"Maria." He said. "I am sorry, I didn't want to hurt you." His words broke the silence between them, as Maria opened the door so that they could enter her room. She didn't answer at first, making him worry a little.

"It's okay." She said. "I was being foolish about it. You shouldn't touch me if you don't want to touch me." He could see in her eyes that it hurt her to say that.

He stepped forward, putting his hands on her shoulders and gave her a sad smile. "It's not that I don't want to touch you." He explained when she winched. "It's just there's so much going on around me, and that's making things hard." There was a sort of pleading sound in his voice, melting her heart the same way his arrogant act sometimes did.

She smiled at him, making him smile back. But still, doubt seemed to eat off that same heart that slowly seemed to melt.


	12. Chapter 12 A bigger crack

Chapter 12. A bigger crack

They sat down on the bed. Again Robin noticed the hesitation in her movements. Almost as if her body was stiff and couldn't move right.

"Maria." He said, letting his fingers touch her hair. He knew she'd stop him if she didn't like it, but she never had stopped him. "Maria." He continued, lower this time, as if saying her name was a caress of his voice. "Maria."

She reached out, put her hand on his cheek as if she was carefully searching for something. Her eyes found his, and for a moment he saw a glimpse of terror in them.

Maria herself pulled back a little, calming herself. For a moment Robin's dark eyes had reminded her of Jared. But of course, Robin wasn't Jared. It was only the slight resemblance between cousins that had startled her.

She let her hand slide down his skin, touching his neck gently, before placing it firmly on his chest just on top of his heart. She could feel it beating through his flesh. A warm and fluttery feeling.

"Robin." She said, his name as much a caress for him as her own had been for her.

His fingers traced fire under her skin as they circled down her neck, making her flush a sweet red. His other hand was occupied, twisting itself in her hair, as if he was never going to let go.

She leaned closer, keeping her one hand on his chest, while the other moved to his hair. A deep breath filled her with his smell of forest, earth and life. Her eyes sought his again, only for her to close them when he came closer.

His lips came down on hers, hardness against her softness, tearing a murmured moan from her. Her lips slid apart letting his tongue in, letting him play and mould her mouth to fit his.

His hand moved from her neck, placing itself just above her hips and pulling her closer. Pain mixed with pleasure as he put pressure on her not yet healed injuries. She pulled back, breaking of the kiss, meeting his confused eyes.

"Robin." She said. "We can't." He wasn't allowed to see how she'd been hurt. Wasn't allowed to know. Her pride wouldn't let Jared get his way.

He pulled back now too. His hand released her hair and his arm was moved from her waist, making her feel very much alone. "I don't understand." He said, his eyes plainly showing his confusion, his longing and his hurt. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

She wanted to tell him yes, but she was also hurt in more ways than one, and his words seemed like an accusation. "I told you not to do anything you didn't want to." She defended herself. "You shouldn't do _this _just because I want you to!"

Robin took a deep breath. "I didn't mean it like that." He said, although she already knew he didn't. "I just don't understand."

And Maria didn't want to explain. "Robin, it's just..." She said, then stopped. This seemed to be the same words he'd said to her in the forest. "Not now." She tried to smile. "We can't right now."

Robin still seemed confused. He knew there was something she didn't want to tell him, something she kept hidden, but he didn't know what. Maybe it had something to do with her hesitating before.

"Why?" He asked her, hoping for an answer.

"Miss Heliotrope could walk in." She said, a smile on her lips that did not reach her eyes, even as she joked.

Robin didn't take her bait. "That isn't it." He said.

Maria seemed to beg him with her eyes not to try and ask again. Instead she stood up and walked to her door, looking at its engravings. "It's just that I have something to think about." She said.

Robin got up too and walked to her. "Maria." He said. Somehow the name still sounded like a verbal caress, making her shiver. "Maria." Something private, close and very intimate. Almost as tangible as the way he started caressing her shoulders, standing behind her.

She turned to face him, letting him steal yet another kiss that left her breathless and wanting him to steal all the kissed she had. Instead she stepped back, smiled at him and opened the door. "Tomorrow?" She asked. "At the oaks?"

Robin smiled back, sensing that this time her smile was real. "I'll be there." He said, gave her a short kiss, and stepped out the door.

"Robin."

He stopped to look at her. "Yes?"

Maria took a deep breath and tried to sound relaxed.

"Did you see Jared, after that day in the forest, I mean?"

Robin seemed about to nod, when he answered.

"No. But if I did, I'd just tell him to go away."

A forced smile ran over her lips as she said goodbye. She closed the door after him, leaving him to walk down the stairs alone. Just as she was left alone in her room with her thoughts.

_We even told him we were going to visit you._ Jared had said. _He didn't care. Just told us to go away. _

Maria's blood seemed to freeze to ice as the word echoed inside her.

_I'd just tell him to go away._

Maybe it was just because Jared knew him well enough to know what he'd say. Maybe that was it. She couldn't believe that Robin would betray her like that.

She wouldn't.

Fear made her shiver and she put her arms around herself, as if she was trying to hold herself together, containing the void in her heart.


	13. Chapter 13 A merry moon

Chapter 13. A merry moon

She was running, barefoot, dressed in nothing but a light white nightgown, heart beating and short on breath. Her hair was caught in the wind as she stopped on the cliff she'd once jumped off and she stared at the moon. It hung there, so large it almost touched the sea.

Maria just stood there, staring at it, not sure what had woken her, not sure what to think or feel. The moon called to her. Told her to jump, to join it as a reflection in the ocean, together with the white horses. A short moment she wondered how that would work out. Would her red hair join the white horses manes as foam on the waves? Or would it just be taken for a piece of seaweed?

The oddness of her thoughts made her take a step back. She couldn't jump. She knew she'd drown if she did, and even if she didn't drown she'd never see her family or Robin again.

"Tempting, isn't it?"

Maria turned to see Loveday, her heart in her throat. "Loveday!"

The woman stepped closer, looking at the moon. "It's been calling louder and louder every night." She said.

Maria nodded. She knew that. It had been calling to her, so strongly that she'd ran through the forest in the middle of the night, even with her fear of Jared and Rat. "But why? Why now?" She said. "Why does it want me to jump?"

Loveday put a hand on Maria's shoulder, her eyes worried as well as understanding. "I think it feels the anger." She said. "My clan hasn't stopped being angry."

Maria looked at the moon. "I know." She said. "I met Jared. And I've guessed he isn't the only one with hatred in him." She looked down on the ocean, suddenly filled with sadness and pain. "Why shouldn't I jump?" She asked. "Maybe it'd be peaceful there, in the ocean."

Loveday's fingers turned to claws that held her shoulder in a strong grip. "Why would you say that?" She asked, her eyes startled and scared at the thought. "You need to stay. Benjamin would never survive it and neither would Robin, or I, or miss Heliotrope!" She said in a loud voice. "We need you, Maria."

Maria stepped back, pulling loose from Loveday's hand. "I know." She said. "I know!" She turned away, not knowing what to do. The words had just slipped from her. She wished she could tell Loveday everything, but she couldn't.

"How do you resist?" She asked, not wanting Loveday to get a chance to ask.

"I think of Benjamin." Loveday said. "And then I know I won't jump. Not without him."

She took Maria's hand in her own.

"I got Benjamin, just as you got Robin." She said. "Think of Robin."

…

She did think of Robin. She thought of his kiss and his eyes and his touch. But whenever she thought of Robin, she couldn't help but think of Jared. Fear and longing, pain and pleasure. How could two people, so alike and so different, represent so opposite feelings in her? One she longed for, one who gave her pleasure and a safe feeling and love. Another she feared, hated even, who brought her pain and terror and cruelty.

The unfamiliar horse under her danced to one side, making her nervously tighten her grip on the reins. Her uncle had presented it to her that morning, telling her she'd been right when she said Perrywrinkel had gotten too small.

The horse was a mare, a great dapple one, with a temper worthy of her uncle himself. It had been one of his favourite horses, although he preferred his black stallion, and he'd named her Merrymoon. Merrymoon was merry for the most part, her steps light and graceful, but Maria had very quickly learned that she didn't require the firm hand Perrywrinkel had needed. Instead the hand needed to be light and very very gentle. Else she'd rear and prance all over the place, where as Perrywrinkel had been far too proud for those kind of games.

Maria gave a sarcastic smile at the mare's name. Merrymoon. The moon had never been especially merry over Moonacre. It seemed to reflect the anger and hate in the valley, even if it did not put blame on it's chosen ones, the moonprinceses.

Merrymoon continued trotting elegantly on the trail, enjoying the sunshine and the gentle breeze. Even if Maria missed Perrywrinkel and wasn't used to the new mare, she had to admit that it was an excellent horse.

She was going to the oaks, going to meet with Robin as they'd agreed the day before. Her head hurt a little, from lack of sleep, but other than that she was calm. She'd expected to be nervous before seeing Robin, but she wasn't. She looked forward to it. Maybe the distance between them would be gone, now they were able to touch each other without pulling away from each other. As long as Robin didn't realise the marks covering her body.

She let her hand glide over Merrymoon's neck, petting the mare. She'd had to let Wrolf stay at home because the horse wasn't used to him and got even more tempered around the big dog, than otherwise. And she would be safe, she felt, meeting with Robin.

Steering Merrymoon into the forest and between the trees, she somehow came to feel happy. Merry, so to speak. When she reached the little lighting in the forest where Perrywrinkel usually grassed when she met with Robin, she jumped off and tied the reins to a branch. She hoped the horse wouldn't get free, and that it would be able to grass a little. But she didn't know it well enough to let it walk freely.

Walking towards the oaks, she wondered how Robin would react, and now the nervousness came, making her feel all excited.

And then she saw him, leaning against the mighty column of the oak, a smile on his face, his very own twisted smile. A smile grew on her lips in answer, as she almost ran towards the oak.

She stopped at once. Her smile froze as his grew and she started backing away when he walked towards her.

It wasn't Robin.

It was Jared.


	14. Chapter 14 Not merry at all

Chapter 14. Not merry at all

"We really do look alike, don't we Princess?" He said, his voice mocking. "My cousin and I."

Maria was still backing, a strange stiffness in her legs making it impossible to move quickly. Her eyes were wide with fear, and her heart pounded in her chest. Her pride seemed to have fled her completely, taking her courage with it.

"Don't call me that." She whimpered. It seemed grotesque coming from his mouth.

He stepped forward, pushing her to the ground with one hand. "Bloody Merryweather bitch." He said, his eyes colder than even his voice. "Robin should have known better than to choose you."

Maria looked away. She couldn't flee, but she could choose not to see and try not to hear. Not that it would help. She should have taken Wrolf with her.

"He'd regretting it, you know?" Jared continued. "Staying with you, but he's too kind. He wants to return to his clan. He said so, said he wanted to be friends again, but he didn't know how to tell you. Didn't know how to break it off."

His words seemed to find their way to her heart, paining her more than the hits his friend had given her the last time she'd seen Jared. "Lies." She whispered. "You're lying. Robin said he hadn't seen you." Robin wouldn't have kissed her if he wanted to stop seeing her. He wouldn't have come to find her at the house.

"He said he'd do it, as soon as he'd made sure he'd given you what you wanted." Jared said. "More like taking what he himself wanted before walking out."

She put her hands to her ears. He was lying. He had to be lying. Robin hadn't met him. Hadn't talked to him. He'd said so himself when she'd asked. _No, _he'd said. _I'd just tell him to go away. _He'd said. But so had Jared the other time. She was in conflict. Jared had said that, so it couldn't be true what he was saying now. Jared was lying. But if Jared was lying now, he'd had to be telling the truth before, making Robin the one to lie when he said they hadn't met. Could she even trust anyone?

"He said he hadn't seen you. That he hadn't met you since then." She said, trying to contradict him, but her words fell flat and pathetic to the ground.

"He said it'd been fun. Playing with you, teasing you. He never told you, did he? About our clan. How he didn't really leave it or how we continued to attack people in the woods? He never told you anything did he?"

She shook her head. Didn't want to believe. Jared took it as an answer.

"But I knew. I knew everything." He said.

"Robin told me!" He almost yelled.

He stepped forward, lifting his hand as to hit her and a short scream escaped her lips in fear. Less than a moment before his hand hit her, he was pushed aside and almost trampled by the dapple mare.

Merrymoon prances and tried to hit Jared with her front legs, whinnying and kicking at him, making him back off. Maria got to her feet, stumbling and grabbing for the broken reins that'd held Merrymoon before her rescue. Somehow she got on top of the horse, and it took off with her on it's back.

"He'll never love you!" Jared yelled after her. "We're Couer de Noirs! Black hearts!"

Maria closed her eyes, pressing her face against Merrymoon, not wanting to know anything more.

…

Robin felt that something was deeply wrong as he got nearer the oak, and when he heard the faint sound of Maria screaming, he started running. He could hear someone yelling something, but he couldn't hear the words. Bursting through the bushes, he saw Jared, rigid in his stance, anger apparent on his face. There wasn't a single trace of Maria.

"What did you do?!" He yelled. "Jared!"

Jared turned to face him, the anger shortly replaced by surprise. "Robin." He said.

"Where is she?" Robin almost hissed, feeling the anger in his chest as a great beast, trying to break free and kill Jared. And he would, he knew, if Jared had hurt Maria.

Jared stepped back. "She took off on her horse." He said. "Galloping into the forest." He pointed out the direction.

"What did you do to her?" Robin said, an angry snarl in his voice.

Jared smiled, apologetic, sad even. "We just talked." He said. "I tried to apologise to her. Told her how I'd talked to you."

Robin stiffened.

"She said you'd told her you hadn't seen me." Jared continued. "So I guess the question should be; What did you do to her, Robin?"

Robin took a step towards him, fists closed and heavy. His heart pounding. Maria knew he'd lied to her. It was only a small lie, but he knew her well enough that it would make her very angry with him. Only, it didn't explain her scream.

"I lied." He said. "Why did she scream?" His dark eyes bore into Jared's, making him sink something.

"Her crappy horse." Jared answered, a bit hoarsely, like he really was angry at the horse. "It was nervous, so it pranced and she almost fell off it's back. Then it took off with her."

Robin didn't believe him. "Maria's too good a rider to loose control of the horse like that." Jared had hurt her. He was almost certain.

"She did seem pretty angry at the time." Jared provided.

Robin knew she would have been, finding that he'd lied and meeting Jared, who she seemed to utterly despise. It did seem plausible, but he wasn't sure. On the other side, Jared had been his friend. And Jared had never lied to him at the time, even if Robin knew he lied to others. Would he lie now?


	15. Chapter 15 Truth

Chapter 15. Truth

Robin left Jared then, stormed off in the direction he'd been told Maria's horse ran. He wanted to talk to her, apologise, make her understand that he'd only lied to protect her. To make her feel safe.

But of course, her horse was too quick and he'd wasted too much time. She was gone.

Instead he decided to go to her house again, knowing that she'd return there when she felt calm enough to face the people there. He'd explain when she got there.

He walked fast, almost ran, needing the exercise to banish the fury from his body and mind. He didn't know if he could trust Jared. His instincts were in conflict, at the same time telling him that his friend would never lie and that Jared wasn't his friend any more. What if Jared had hurt her? Would she have been able to get on her horse and ride away then?

He would go to her house, and if she wasn't back before evening fell, he'd make Benjamin put Wrolf on her trail. He'd think about how to tell her Uncle she'd disappeared when that time came.

Sadly, it came all too soon.

He knocked on the door to the Merryweather estate, trying not to look too worried or guilty. He didn't succeed. He could see that on Benjamin's face the moment he opened the door.

"Where's she?" Benjamin asked.

Robin took of his hat. There was only one thing to do and that would be to tell the truth.

"I don't know, but what I do know, I will tell you." He said. "May I come in?"

Benjamin stepped aside and for the second time in as many days, he sat down in the moss-green couch. A moment later, Loveday sat beside him. "Where's Maria?" She asked. "I was sure she went to meet you earlier."

Benjamin sat down in his chair, a tired sigh coming from him. "He doesn't know, Loveday." He said. "But let him talk."

Robin, suddenly feeling extremely guilty about his lie, looked down, unable to look them in the eyes. Then he started telling them about the last two weeks. How he and his dad had come across Jared and the others in the woods. How he'd fought with Maria in the forest (he didn't tell them about what.) How Jared showed up and how they hadn't seen each other in a couple of days. How Jared had shown up in the forest, wanting to talk and how Robin had come to apologise (again he left out the details.) How Maria had asked him about Jared and how he'd lied and said he hadn't seen him. He also told them what he'd heard and seen that day, and how he didn't know if Jared was telling the truth or lying.

Loveday and Benjamin was completely quiet while he talked and for a minute or so after he stopped.

"Her trip into the forest." Benjamin said. "I knew she was limping when she came back. She was hurt." He said. "I thought she might just have twisted her ankle or something, but what if your cousin..." He didn't have to finish the sentence.

Loveday put her head in her hands. "It is possible." She said. "Jared would beat her, that slimy pup. If he got the chance." She didn't tell them about the moon or that Maria had mentioned Jared. She didn't tell them how clear Maria had made it that she was unhappy or that she knew how great the anger and hate in Jared's heart was.

Robin didn't say anything. He knew that Jared could have done that, but he didn't want to believe it. That was his problem. He never wanted to believe his family was at fault.

Benjamin got up from his chair. "Wrolf!" He called, and the black dog came jumping in through the door, seeming happy that his master called, but then in doubt when Maria wasn't there.

Benjamin walked to the door while talking. "I'm going out to look for her on horseback. I don't trust this cousin of yours." He turned to look at Loveday and Robin. "You go get your dad and try finding her too. No one knows the forest better than your clan." He looked at Robin, his eyes filled with the same strangled anger as always when he was worried about Maria. "Robin. If we don't find her before evening, you _will _show me where to find your cousin."

Then he stepped out the door, disappearing into the stable. A couple of minutes later they heard the sound of a horse outside and then the hooves against the ground when it left.

Loveday sighed, got to her feet and shook her skirt in place. "You go find father. Follow her trail, use his hawk and so on. I'll tell miss Heliotrope and Bernard, and then I'll go to the ruins where the moon slips into the ocean." A strange kind of worry was present in her eyes. "She might be there, she might not. But do hurry."

Robin nodded, gave his sister a quick reassuring hug and then let go of her. He needed to find his dad and ask him to help. Even if it hurt his pride, he had to admit that his dad knew the forest better than Robin himself.

They both left the room then, one heading into the kitchen and one heading for the forest.

...

Maria tangled her hands in the mane of Merrymoon, holding on as tightly as she possibly could. Tears ran down her face, and she felt broken inside. Like someone had taken her heart and trampled it into the ground. Like someone had grabbed her pride and trust with two hands and broken both at once.

Taking a deep breath, trying to calm the broken cries that shook her body, she looked up to determine where her precious saving mare was taking her, and a bit of fright hit her when she realised she was in a part of the forest that she didn't recognise.

Then she heard it, the call of the moon, powerful and peaceful and pulling her in. She closed her eyes and pressed her face against Merrymoon's warm fur. For once she was content not to be in control and just be carried away. There was too much going on, too much to thing of, too much.

Maybe she should just let herself get carried away.


	16. Chapter 16 The unicorn

Chapter 16. The unicorn

Robin searched through the forest, trying to find his father. He knew he'd be out hunting with his Hawk. Knew that it wouldn't be easy, but also that he had to find him fast. And he did find him, in one of his favourite places beside a tall dark tree, the hawk neatly returning to his arm.

"Father!" He said, loudly. "Maria's missing! We need your help."

The heavy man turned towards him, looking worried already. "My help?" He asked. "Can't you just ask her Uncle to send Wrolf after her?"

His father hadn't called Wrolf for demon dog since the time he found out that the dog in fact was the great black lion the de Noirs had given the Merryweathers. Instead he'd been proud that such a fearful creature had once bowed to his clan, and annoyed that his ancestor had given it away.

"Benjamin and Wrolf are already out looking." Robin said. "We think Jared might have hurt her, so we need to find her before her Uncle seeks out Jared and beats the crap out of him."

"Why should I help them search, as they clearly have no regrets harming my clan?" He asked Robin.

"And our clan is so unwilling to hurt them in turn, aren't they, father?" Robin said, his voice thick with sarcasm.

His father gave a little sigh, while he gently ruffled the feathers of his bird. "So." He said. "Any idea where I should send Felle to search?"

Robin smiled, suddenly filled with relief. "Around the North-west part of the forest." He said. "That's the way her horse ran, but Loveday thinks she might be heading for the moon-ruins."

Couer de Noir whispered some small and loving words to his hawk, lifted his arm and let it take off. It flew high and soon it was gone between the trees.

Then there was nothing they could do, but to wait.

…

The horse accelerated with powerful movements, and Maria's breath almost got caught by the speed, leaving her breathless. Suddenly Merrymoon pranced and Maria was thrown from her back, flying through the air and crashing into the ground. A startled cry left her lips, but except for the pain of the fall, she was unhurt.

Merrymoon was still prancing, trying to fight off another horse, it's eyes wild and angry. Maria imagined that if she'd been a foal and Merrymoon her mother, the horse would have reacted exactly like that.

The other horse, a great white one, pushed Merrymoon back. Maria saw it's horn and wondered. Why would the unicorn attack her? Why would a creature of the moon threaten her in such a way that Merrymoon felt the need to protect her?

The horn pierced Merrymoon's skin just above her shoulder, making Merrymoon prance again, stepping back. When the horn opened yet another wound in the fine silver fur, Merrymoon turned around and moved away, not taking her eyes away from the unicorn a single second.

The unicorn turned to Maria, stepping closer. Terrified her eyes locked on it's bloodstained horn, and she backed away, crawling almost, but somehow still in control of herself.

A soft muzzle nipped at her cheek, comforting her, and making silent tears run down her cheeks. How long had it been since she'd had such a warmth near her, such a peace as the one emanating from the unicorn? Putting her arms around it's neck, she let it pull her up on her feet. Her body, somehow moving without her being conscious of it, made it on top of the unicorns back, her hands clutching it's mane as she had seconds ago clutched Merrymoon's.

A silver starbird screamed at her, flying down, grabbing for the unicorns eyes. The great horse pranced, and kicked after the bird, but missed. At that same second, Merrymoon attacked the unicorn again, panic apparent in the horse's eyes.

The unicorn, obviously not wanting to fight Merrymoon and the bird at the same time with Maria on it's back, threw it's head at them, it's horn dangerously near Merrymoon's eyes, before turning and galloping into the forest. Maria leaned forward, as to keep in balance with the sudden change of speed.

Sudden doubt hit Maria, before she fell into the same peaceful feeling she'd had ever since the unicorn touched her. Why would Merrymoon attack the unicorn? And that strange bird, where had she seen it before? It didn't matter to her. She didn't care any longer. It was all too hard to understand and too much to think about.

A song grew within her, the same melody she'd been playing on the piano that other day, filling her mind and soul. A strong pull, a dedicated calling, someone wanting her home. Someone wanting her safe. Someone giving her peace.

She didn't see the hawk that joined the starbird in the sky above her, nor did she hear the high-pitched sound it let out, a call to it's master that it'd found the prey.

Merrymoon turned and started galloping into a different direction, smelling someone she knew might be able to help get Maria back from the unicorn. She didn't seem to feel the pain from her wounds, nor notice the red blood pouring from them. She just kept galloping, then trotting and then walking, into the forest.

Her master had told her to protect Maria, but she hadn't been able to. She just hoped that he knew what to do, and that was why she continued, even if any other horse would have stopped long ago.

In the sky, the hawk and the starbird changed direction, soaring towards someone else.


	17. Chapter 17 Demon dog

Chapter 17. Demon dog

Benjamin's great dark horse threw it's head in a threatening way, much in sync with Wrolf's angry snarl. The two boys, Benjamin could see them no differently even if they were probably above eighteen, stepped back. The large one showing anger and a deep contempt, while the smaller one emanated hatred.

"Where is Maria?" Benjamin asked, fury in his voice. "Tell me."

Jared shifted his weight and raised his shoulders a little. "I have no idea." He said. "She took off on her horse." He didn't look away from Wrolf. Both him and Rat had a healthy portion of fear for the dog.

"Did you hurt her?" Benjamin asked. Cold, burning, fury.

"No more than anyone else in my clan would." Jared said, his fingers around his knife.

Suddenly Rat lounged forward towards Wrolf, hitting the dog hard on the side of it's head. A startled sound escaped it, together with a deep growl. As Rat tried stealing past Wrolf, he turned his head and tried closing his fangs around the thick flesh. He didn't get a hold. His jaws clasped together around thin air. Rat tried to pin the dog down, using his great strength, but the dog wriggled free.

All the while Jared turned to run in the other direction, making Benjamin pull out his pistol, pointing it at him and giving out a warning. "Stop or I'll shoot you." He said.

Wrolf jumped at Rat, biting down on his shoulder, but obviously aiming for his throat. The large man roared in pain and threw himself down, trying to squash the dog beneath him. Wrolf succeeded in avoiding being smashed, but in doing so he had to let go of his prey. A new snarl sounded from deep whiting his chest as he got ready to lounge anew.

Rat's eyes were wide with fear and pain, his nose filled with the metallic smell of his own blood, and adrenalin pounding in his blood. His eyes didn't leave Wrolf for a second, but it was a constant fight within him, wanting to flee, but knowing that if he did Wrolf would finish him in a moment.

The dog sprung, lips pulled back in anger, and Rat desperately swung his fist, hitting the dog in the side and pushing it away. Wrolf landed on his feet, jumped again, and this time his fangs bored into the lower part of Rat's left arm. He screamed in pain and tried to pull his arm free, but Wrolf wouldn't let go. He crouched, pulling Rat closer to the ground and enlarging the wounds on the arm.

Jared watched it all happen, unable to move for Benjamin's pistol, and slowly becoming scared. What if Maria's uncle put that demon dog on him after it'd finished with Rat?

"Wrolf." Benjamin said, calling the dog to him.

Wrolf let go of Rat and moved to stand beside Benjamin, something like a grin on his face. He'd wanted to bite that man ever since Maria returned, smelling of blood and pain and him. Now he finally had.

Rat tumbled into the forest, running all he could to get away, while pressing the wounded arm against his stomach.

Wrolf barked to let him know that he was still there.

Benjamin hadn't looked away from Jared. "Where is Maria?" He repeated the question from before. It was clear that he didn't want to repeat it a third time. His hand was with the pistol was firm and calm. Jared didn't doubt that he would shoot.

Wrolf stepped forward, growling at Jared, who felt that he'd need to say something, if he didn't want to be bitten or shot to death.

"She took off on her horse." He said, deciding to use the same story he'd told Robin. "I was trying to apologise to her, telling her how I hadn't meant it when I insulted her family, when her horse got spooked at took off with her." He shrugged, apologetic. "She was angry at Robin for lying."

Wrolf growled, and Benjamin knew that Jared was lying. He knew that Wrolf knew, and that was the reason his fur stood upright in anger.

"You bastard" He said. "You foolish bastard of a de Noir."

Jared smiled. "And my cousins aren't?" He asked.

"Not foolish, they aren't." Benjamin answered. He lowered his gun. "If you try to run, I won't stop the dog from biting you."

Wrolf pulled back his lips, revealing his large fangs and put his ears back. The rest of his body was tense and ready to attack, making Benjamin's threat a deadly one.

Jared was about to say something, when a large silver horse broke through the bushes, galloping in between Benjamin and his captive. Jared grabbed his chance and ran in between the trees. Wrolf followed him, his eyes almost shining red with fury.

Merrymoon turned and slowed, lowering her head in an exhausted manner, and taking a shaking step towards Benjamin, who terrified took in her state. The wounds on her shoulder and lower neck made him cold with fear for Maria. Wrolf and Jared forgotten, he swung himself on top of his black stallion.

"Lead me to Maria, Merrymoon. I know you know where she is." He said. "Take me to her."

The silver horse lifted it's head, looking at him with it's deep black eyes, before turning and trotting into the forest. It seemed unable to move any faster, and even though Benjamin wanted to make it hurry, even if he had to hit it to do so, he didn't.

Merrymoon didn't deserve that. She was far too loyal and for too good for that. He knew she'd lead him straight to Maria.

Merrymoon knew how important it was for them to reach Maria as quickly as possible. As if sensing Benjamin's thoughts and the need he had for her to hurry, she summoned the last bit of her strength and started into a gallop.


	18. Chapter 18 Chaotic meeting

Chapter 18. Chaotic meeting

Robin was the first to spot the hawk in the sky. "There!" He yelled.

Couer de Noir let out a loud whistle, calling to his hawk. The bird flew down and landed quite gracefully and his ready arm. The bird shook his feathers, looked up and let out a shrill bird-noise. When another bird responded, Robin looked up to see a beautiful silver bird, a starbird, circling above them before flying away; in the direction of the moon-ruins.

Robin felt a tinge of fear creep up his spine. In his memory the image of Maria jumping off the cliff two years ago felt terrifyingly real.

Couer gave Felle the order to fly and find Maria and he took off in the same direction, stopping and circling from time to time to give them time to catch up.

Hurry made them move fast through the forest, following the deep-brown hawk and the silver starbird.

…

Maria slid down from the unicorn, standing on the edge of the cliff, looking out towards the moon, slowly rising on the sky. She felt peaceful and sad, lonely and hurt, but afraid to call for help, afraid to trust. Something in her wanted to jump. Wanted to leave the world that kept stabbing at her.

She took a small step forward. Only inches between her and the edge. The last time she jumped she hadn't been hurt. She remembered the magical feeling of belonging with the pearls, in the water. Remembered how right it'd felt to be one with nature, completely surrounded by the power of the ocean. She remembered the thousand white horses, the unicorns and the ones without horns, dancing around her with their powerful motions.

Maybe she'd fit in there. Maybe she could belong and trust and live there. Maybe she could become one of them, a white horse. Or maybe a red one.

"Maria!" Loveday's voice cut through her thoughts, an edge of panic in it.

She turned her head and looked at her. That beautiful de Noir woman who had everything. Intelligence, beauty, kindness, passion, happiness and love...

_I think of Benjamin, and then I know I won't jump._

_Think of Robin._

Maria had thought of Robin, did think of Robin. It made her want to stay, but also to run very far away. To be swept out with the waves. The pain was alive and pounding in her heart.

"Maria!" Loveday said again, when she didn't answer. "Don't jump, Maria." She tried taking a step forward, but that just made Maria take one too. A small, tiny, step. Only one inch from the edge.

A desperate look settled on Loveday's face, making her big eyes seem hurt and scared. "Don't jump, Maria." She said. "Please. Don't jump." Then, grabbing for her final hope, she continued. "Don't jump. Think of Benjamin. Think of me. Don't jump. Think of Robin."

That last sentence would have made her take the last step if everything hadn't suddenly happened very, very, fast.

Merrymoon galloped towards the unicorn, already starting to prance in anger, taking up their battle from before. The unicorn attacked, but didn't hit the mare.

Benjamin followed his former horse into the ruins, jumping of his horse and running towards Maria. Loveday grabbed his arm, stopping him, and yelling at him. "She'll jump! She'll jump if you go near her."

A starbird flew in, heading directly for Maria and grabbing her hair, as to pull her back. Maria started screaming, pain making tears rise to her eyes. A hawk flew in too, but the hawk went for the unicorn instead of Maria.

Seconds after Robin burst in, breathless and desperate, his eyes finding Maria and asserting the situation.

The unicorn jumped off the cliff in a giant jump, looking absolutely graceful in it's escape. The hawk flew back to it's master, Robins father, as he came into view. Merrymoon just hung her head, tired, wounded and in pain. The silver bird let go of Maria, the moment she took a step away from the edge.

Everyone stood silent and still, as if they'd been hit by lightning, finding it impossible to talk or move. It was as if a spell had rendered them unable to do anything.

Robin was the first to break the spell. "Maria." He said. "Princess." His familiar nickname for her made her shiver. It felt wrong after Jared had used it. "I'm sorry." He said. "Sorry for not telling you. Sorry you got hurt. Sorry I lied."

She didn't answer. Her tongue seemed to be missing, replaced by a heavy pile of useless flesh. It hurt, having him admit he'd lied. It hurt.

Robin took a step forward. She took one back. A macabre parody on a dance, in this case a deadly one. "Maria." He said. "Don't jump." His dark puppy eyes, his words, so alike his sister's and so different to behold. When he said it, she suddenly wasn't sure she wanted to jump. The peaceful feeling had disappeared with the unicorn. She knew she'd find it again, in the ocean, but right now it was Robin who was closer.

He took a step. She didn't.

Loveday clutched her lovers hand so hard it might bruise. They both stared at Robin and Maria, hoping for him to save her. Hoping for him to be able to bring her back.

Robin took another step. This time she moved back again. An inch between the fall and her.

"Maria." He said. "Maria, I love you. I swear I'll never let anyone harm you again." He said.

He said a lot of things. He'd lied before. But she wanted to run to him and step into his arms. Step into her own personal safe place.

She let him take a couple of steps closer. Still not saying anything.

"Maria." He said.

Slowly, she turned to look down on the water. Less than an inch from the edge.

"Maria, come back to me." He was pleading now, pain and hurt in his voice. Calling to her. His pain was too real, she wouldn't listen to it. Instead she listened to the moon, it's beautiful song filling her with hope.

He took another step.

And so did Maria.


	19. Chapter 19 Moonlight

Chapter 19. Moonlight

_Falling._

_Wind._

_Water. _

_Nothing._

…

Robin saw Maria stepping over the edge. Saw how she turned in the air, hitting the water shoulder first and then going under without trying to fight it. He felt his desperate yell fly from his mouth, the exact same as he'd screamed two years ago when Maria had returned the pearls to the ocean.

But that was the only thing that were the same.

Loveday and the others moved forward as fast as they could, Benjamin being closest to the edge of the cliff and Robin, but they were too late. Within the same second Maria hit the water, Robin jumped.

The water was icy cold, chilling Robin to the bone the moment he was engulfed by it. He'd closed his eyes when he jumped, and when he opened them under the water, they seemed to be spiked by ice, making them hurt instantly. Weirdly enough though, the water didn't sting as much in his eyes as fresh water did.

Looking for Maria, he felt panic move inside him. The ocean was big, what if she'd sunk? Or drifted away already?

He broke the water surface, gasping for air, looked around for Maria, and dived again. Where was she? The waves was powerful, pulling him from one side to another, bringing him closer to the cliffs. He delved deeper into the dark water.

And marvelled at what he saw.

Moonlight broke through the surface, shimmering because of the waves, touching Maria's face as gently as a caress. Her face, relaxed and peaceful was turned to him, her eyes closed. Her mouth was full and red, her skin pale in the cold water. Her dress seemed to float around her, well, it _did _float around her, red and purple and dark blue, taking on the colours of the ocean. Her red hair, darker than normal, and every bit as beautiful as a mermaid's.

Kicking back with his legs, he fought to get nearer to her, terror crushing his heart. Was she dead? Drowned already?

The undercurrent pulled her further away from him, and then took him fast the same way when he got caught in it too. He swirled in the water, trying to keep his eyes on Maria, his chest burning with lack of air. He would soon need to breathe, if he didn't want to drown. But he wouldn't swim back up without Maria.

Something white moved at the edge of his vision, but he ignored it, still fighting to reach Maria.

More white shadows around him, around Maria. Too far away in the water for him to see what they were.

He stretched his arm as much as he could, reaching for Maria's hand. Still too far away. His lungs hurt, his head hurt and his legs hurt. He worried he'd cramp up. A cloud must have passed the moon, for suddenly everything was dark and he could only just make out Maria in the water.

Reaching out, he got hold of her arm, relief flooding him, he pulled her closer.

His breath burst though his mouth, bubbles dancing towards the surface. He was unable to hold his breath any longer. The taste of salt-water hit his tongue as an assault on his senses. Horrid cramps shook his body as he fought not to breathe in the water, kicking himself and Maria towards the surface.

The moonlight shone down again, lighting up the bubbles, making them look like pearls around them.

Something white moved around them, and Robin stiffened, unable to move, when he recognized the unicorns and the horses. They seemed unaffected by the water as they galloped, almost danced around him and Maria.

The beauty and strength in their movements left him gazing at them for more than a second, before he continued kicking with his legs. He had to get to the surface, but it seemed so far away. His lungs was cramping up, the pain so powerful he almost passed out, not trying to breathe.

A glimpse of silver above the surface encouraged him to use his last bit of strength in one final kick, breaking the water above his head and bursting his face into the air, gasping for it's life. Still kicking back with his legs he pulled Maria to the surface too.

He could see the horses, still moving around them, their heads never breaking the surface, their manes floating on it, as foam on the waves.

Maria was cold and heavy in his arms, as he kept trying to direct them towards the shore, instead of closer to the cliffs. Fear was breaking his heart. She didn't seem to breathe. Didn't seem to move. Didn't seem to care that he was fighting for her life.

When a little white horse, smaller than the others and looking kinda like Perrywrinkel, swam closer to him, he didn't hesitate before taking hold of it's mane with one hand, holding on to Maria with the other

Somehow he knew it'd take them to shore.

And it seemed to be doing exactly that.

It's thick and sturdy legs ploughed through the water, splashing water everywhere, and it's head went up and down, barely staying above water. Robin was loosing feeling in his fingers and body, although his legs still hurt. Worry for Maria had him almost feverish and still, she did not move.

How far till the shore? Robin couldn't see it. He could only see the almost vertical wall of cliffs and the never-ending water. The icy cold never-ending ocean.

A silver bird flew over him. The same he'd seen earlier. With a hoarse scream, somehow making him think of stars, it flew along the cliff, only to disappear further down. The horse started paddling closer to the cliffs, apparently following the bird.

A tricky current swept the horse to it's side, making Robin loose his grip on it's mane. The current grabbed him and Maria in his arms, pulling towards the cliffs and a painful crushing death.

Above them the bird screamed again. A loud mysterious noise, as far away as the stars.

Robin was pulled under water again, and Maria with him.


	20. Chapter 20 Up and down again

Chapter 20. Up and down again

Preparing himself for the painful crash against the cliffs, Robin tried putting himself between it and Maria, but the water made it hard. The current lifted them up, closer to the surface, only to pull them down again, trashing them into a underwater cliff.

Robin almost let go of Maria when he slammed against the stone, but then he kept hold of her, the current pulling them away before throwing them at the rock again. Pain shot through his back, and he felt his shirt rip.

He turned in the water when they were pulled out again, looking back at the cliffs. A bit of hope started to grow in his mind, when he saw a deep black shadow in the rocks, reaching all the way up above water. A crack in the cliff! A crack large enough for both him and Maria!

The next time the current pulled them in, he kicked and used the arm he didn't hold Maria in to try and get higher up. It worked and he avoided the cliff, but then realised that they were heading straight for another large rock, uneven and rough. He turned and scraped by it, before he succeeded in pushing them into the crack. When the waves tried pulling them out, he grabbed for the rocks, fighting to stay in the crack. The water pulled at them, and Robin felt darkness creep into his head. He needed air. He didn't even dare to wonder if Maria was still alive. When the water started pushing him back against the rocks, he started climbing back up to the surface, his lungs burning with lack of oxygen.

His arms hurt when he pulled himself and Maria above water, only to realise that there was nothing more to do. The walls of the crack was too steep and even if it was filled with little uneven bums, they were covered in algae and salt and impossible to get a hold of. He'd have to find another way to escape the water.

There was only one thing to do and Robin realised it and despaired.

They'd have to get back underwater and try and get away from the cliffs before the current smashed them to pieces.

…

The unicorn was back. It was dancing, ever so beautiful in front of her, white as light and snow.

Maria stepped forward, letting her hand touch it's soft and silky fur. It was so familiar to her. So safe to be with.

Startled she pulled her hand back when an image of a bloody horn and a dapple mare flashed before her eyes.

Only seconds after she'd forgotten the image again.

She sat down in the deep green grass and looked up at the moon. Her world was perfect. Just her, the moon and the unicorn. Just the little spring with the clear water, the sparkly mist, the deep black starless sky, the soft grass and the trees towering around her, ancient and wise.

A soft wind murmured through the leaves, leaving behind a small whistling sound. A single dark green leaf let go of it's branch, dancing and soaring through the air, before resting itself beside Maria.

A peaceful smile played on her lips as she picked it up. Everything was peaceful there. Peaceful and quiet.

Leaning back in the grass, she closed her eyes and let her hands slide over her dress. It was a dark bronze colour, looking amazingly beautiful against the grass. Bottle-green grass and Kitchen-wear bronze.

The moon watched over her as she started humming.

…

Robin pulled Maria through the water, his legs desperately twitching in the water as he kept kicking. He'd been trashed back against the cliffs more times than he could count, but he kept trying to swim back out.

He'd seen the little white horse swimming around a few meters away from where he and Maria had been caught by the current, waiting for them to come back out. The silver bird had also kept around, flying above their heads, making it's strange hoarse scream every time he came back up to the surface.

The current grabbed him, pulled him down and let go of him again. He swam as much as he could, but was only pulled under again, Maria as heavy as a dead weight in his arms. Luckily he'd gotten them so far away from the cliffs that they didn't smash against any more, but Robin was so tired he almost couldn't hold Maria in his arms. Her dress was drenched and heavy, pulling her under all the time.

He knew they'd drown. He knew it deep inside, and still he kept swimming.

And then it hit him. The current was pulling them down and against the cliffs. But the current also pulled back if one swam deep enough.

He let himself and Maria be taken by the current, letting it pull them down. And then he started swimming down. The way the current hit him was at such an angle that he had to fight for it not to carry him up and into the one going back and down. If he could only stay in the undercurrent long enough, they'd be able to get up close to the horse. They'd be saved.

His lungs was cramping up, his head hurting and every muscle in his body protesting to the treatment he'd given it. It seemed to be impossible to reach the surface with only the power of his legs to bring them up and Maria's dress dragging them down. Even if his body was well tunes and in good shape from his healthy lifestyle, it was nearly too hard. He couldn't do it any longer. They'd drown. But he had one last hope. And when the timing was right, he left the undercurrent, swimming up towards the free wonderful air.

Hope and the last bit of his strength helped him succeed. Not long after he gasping and splashing broke through the surface, he tangled his hands in the little horse's mane so that he'd have to be cut loose, keeping Maria safe in his arms.

Seconds after he fell asleep, exhausted from the strenuous experience, his head leaned against the horse, inches away from Maria's.


	21. Chapter 21 Number one and hundredth

Chapter 21. Number one and hundredth

"Maria."

Maria sat up and looked for the source of the voice. A young girl in a white dress was walking towards her, smiling. "Isn't it a lovely place?" She asked.

Maria hesitated, shy of the stranger, before nodding. "Yes." She said. "It is very lovely."

The young woman sat down beside her, letting her fingers run through her own long and golden hair. Other women started moving between the trees, getting nearer.

"My name's Prim." The woman that was sitting beside her said. "I am the fifteenth moonprincess, just as you are the hundredth." She pointed at some of the other women. "That'd Pearly, number twenty-two, and that's Christine, number fifty-six. And that's Lively, Silvia and Daisy. Number sixty, seventy-nine and sixteen."

The other girls came to sit around them. Smiling. Prim took her time introducing them and Maria looked at them all. Some seemed so alike that they were most likely sisters and others admitted to only being cousins even though they could have been twins. They were called Jannet and Lannet, but all the others called them Jannie and Lannie.

Jannie reached out and let her fingers glide through Maria's red curls. "Your mother can't have been from Moonacre. She definitely can't have been a Merryweather." She said. Lannie gently touched the red hair and smiled. "Nor a de Noir."

Marie knew they were right, but still she wondered what they meant. "What are you talking about?" She asked, lifting her hand to her hair.

Lannie laughed and smiled. "They say one gets her hair from her mother." She said. "And there really aren't any redheads in Moonacre."

Jannia nodded and smiled. "And since your mother aren't here, she can't have been a Merryweather or a de Noir. Moon-princesses always come here."

One of the other women started braiding flowers together, humming the moon melody while she worked. She put the beautiful flowers on top of Maria's head. Maria remembered her name to be Pearly. "You're the first with red hair. I'm number seventeen with blonde hair and the tenth with straight instead of curls. You're number one with red hair and seventy-three with curls."

Maria looked at her, her mind filled with wonder. "You really care about numbers." She said.

Pearly shrugged. "Yeah." She answered. "We're all moon-princesses and related to each others. There are mothers and daughters, cousins and sisters, nieces, and even grandmothers and great-grandmothers. We've been here for a very long time, and we're going to be here a very long time again. Numbers keeps things easier to remember."

Maria smiled at her. "So I'm number one with red hair, and number, was it seventy-three? With curls and number hundredth in total."

Pearly delivered another bunch of braided flowers on top of Lannie's head. The other girls were also braiding flowers now, exchanging them between each other.

Maria decided to ask another question. "How can some of you be mothers and daughters when you all look around eighteen?"

This time Lannie and Jannie answered her. "It's this place." One of them said. "It's so peaceful. We can do anything we want." She continued. "We play, dance, braid flowers, talk and count different numbers. This week it's hair. Colours, straight or curls, thick or thin." Said the other. "Last week was dresses." Said the first, Jannie."

Some of the others stood up. "Speaking of dancing," Said Daisy. "Let us." She held her hand out towards Maria, dimples showing on her cheeks.

Maria took her hand and let herself be pulled to her feet. All the other princesses got to theirs too, laughing and smiling. Pearly started singing, a simple tune, as beautiful as a sunset.

The girls started swirling around themselves, raising their arms and straightening their legs, standing on their toes. Several joined Pearly in her song, but none sang more beautiful than Prim, making it's harmonies deeper and more complicated.

Daisy, who was still holding Maria's hand, pulled at her, making her turn. "Natural grace." She said. "One would think you were a de Noir."

Jannie laughed. "She is not." She said. "She is a Merryweather."

Lannie smiled. "But she had been running around in the forest." She said. "Which would explain her grace."

Jannie turned around with eminent elegance. "She's the fifty-third Merryweather."

Maria gave an extra turn, enjoying the admiring sounds the rest of the girls came with. "That means that there's forty-seven de Noirs, right?"

Daisy gave out a sweet laughter. "You're catching on fast." She said. "To bad you're not a de Noir. You would definitely like our existence in the forest."

The song started to get more intense, and everyone twirled and danced around each other, until one of them fell over in the grass laughing. Soon another one followed and they all ended on their backs, laughter replacing the singing in the air.

Suddenly the others stopped laughing, one by one as they saw another group of women getting closer between the trees. They were dressed in pure white. Some had long dark curls and others had shiny golden waves for hair instead. Their grace and elegance was greater than the girls that were already around Maria.

"The first ten." Daisy told Maria, but Maria had already guessed who at least one of them were. After all she seemed to be Loveday's twin and a painting of her had hung outside Maria's room ever since she moved in. And now the very first moonprincess, as lovely as any of the others, and filled with an inner glow walked over to Maria, who was still laying on the grass. She sat up, smiling. "Hello." She said.

The first moonprincess smiled back at her. "Hello."

"My name is Luna."

"As you are the hundredth, I am the first."


	22. Chapter 22 The moon and the princess

Chapter 22. The moon and the princess

Suddenly everyone was serious around them. Luna reached her hand out to Maria, just as Daisy had before. Maria grabbed it, and the surprisingly strong woman pulled her to her feet.

"Walk with me." She said, and together they left the little haven in the forest, entering the trees and leaving behind the other princesses and the unicorn.

Maria's hand were placed at Luna's arm, as were they a rich couple, something that made Maria feel foolishly happy and silly. She'd never walked like that with Robin. On the other hand, she never would. The thought left a painfully real trace of hurt in her heart. Luna's next words sealed that pain and left it locked in her thoughts.

"You have to go back." She said.

Maria removed her hand instantly. "What?!" She said, pain in her voice.

"It wasn't your time. No matter how much the moon thinks it is. No matter how much it called to you." Luna said. "You are the last chance for peace in the valley. If you disappear, they will start fighting all out again, no matter how hard Loveday and you uncle tries to stop it."

"But I want to stay." Maria said, her voice sounding as broken as she felt. As broken as she'd been ever since Jared showed up in her life. As broken as she'd been when she found out Robin lied. "I like it here."

Luna looked at her, her eyes deep and dark. "Why do you like it here?" She asked, sounding as if she already knew the answer.

Marie stopped solid, not a word in her mind.

"Why do I like it?" She asked.

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't _you _be the one to know that?" She asked.

Maria didn't answer at first, trying to remember _why _she liked it there. Then, hesitating, she answered. "I don't hurt here." She said.

"That's a lie. You're hurting right now." Luna told her. Maria knew it was the truth, she was hurting, but that was only because Luna forced her to remember and to think.

"No one lies." She said.

"Those girls," Luna started. "They're lying. They pretend to be happy, but they're bored and sad and angry at each other. Merryweathers fighting de Noirs and the other way around." She looked down. "All paying for the war my carelessness started. All caught in this prison because the moon though I was lonely, all destined to stay here until peace falls in the valley."

"No one tries to drive me away." Maria said, but realised it was a lie. Luna was trying to do exactly that. Drive her away, back to the valley.

"Jared isn't here to hurt me." She said instead. "Robin isn't here to lie." She continued. "My family doesn't drive me away with their strangling emotions." Maria felt the bitterness of her words, but she couldn't stop them. Couldn't keep them from spouting out her mouth.

Luna looked her in the eyes, and Maria noticed how grey they were, how dark and at the same time silver, as the moon.

"Aren't they?" She asked.

Luna stepped back, seeming to become one with the trees and the shadows, disappearing.

So did the trees. They faded away into the darkness, leaving Maria behind in a widespread field of deep dark-green grass. Bottle-green grass. Bronze dress. Red hair. Silver moon. Pitch-black night. There wasn't a single star at the sky, nor a single cloud. She was all alone. Maria was all alone in the biggest place she'd ever been.

There wasn't anyone there, no-one except the moon.

Miss Heliotrope, her oldest teacher and friend, wasn't there.

Benjamin, her dearest uncle, wasn't there.

Loveday, her friend and confident, wasn't there.

Perrywrinkel and Merrymoon wasn't there.

Robin wasn't there.

Not even Jared was there.

She was all alone.

Maria fell to her knees in the grass, her hands covering her eyes as she shook and cried.

…

Her cursed pride, the one thing she'd fought to suppress throughout the last two years, started to wake. To move. Anger at Luna. Anger at the other girls. Anger at the moon. Anger at Robin, Jared, Benjamin, Loveday and all the other people she knew. Where was they? Why did they let her be alone? Why did they let her hurt like this?

She stood up from the grass and looked up at the moon to curse it, her pride burning in her blood and body.

Then she realised that the moon was beautiful. So beautiful she couldn't bring the curse to her lips. She realised that it was her silence that had made Benjamin and Loveday hurt her, unknowingly. It was her silence and Robin trying to protect her that had led to her hurt. It had been her own foolishness in the forest that made it possible for Jared to hurt her. It had been her who blindly thought that she alone had saved the valley two years ago. They all bore the guilt, but she was the one with the most to blame. She had let her pride take control and forgotten that it was a part of her. She had fought it, but she hadn't seen it.

It was in her blood, keeping her alive and fighting when she needed it, but when she tried to kill it it slipped though and fought back.

She realised it wasn't her, or anybody else's pride that had hurt Moonacre valley, it was how they refused to accept the pride of others. The de Noirs were right to be prideful of their bond with the forest, just as the Merryweathers was right to be prideful of their grand halls and well-bred horses.

As she came to this realisation, she wanted her family and friends, Robin and all the de Noirs and all the Merryweathers to be there to share it with her. For her to tell, for them to bring peace to the valley, all together as one big family.

"_Aren't they?" _The ghostly whisper of the first moonprincess asked her.

Maria looked up at the moon, and somehow she was sure it smiled at her. But it did no longer call to her. It no longer begged her to stay.

When she looked down again she saw shadows surround her, as all the moonprinceses walked closer. She saw how her uncle and Loveday almost sprung from the earth, as ghostly as the moonprinceses and she saw how Robin and Jared and Rat did too, together with Couer de Noir.

Robin stepped forward, smiling at her. "Come back Maria." He said.

Jared sneered and stepped closer, too. "Come back Maria." He mocked. "Come back to what? More lies?"

Maria looked at them both as the world seemed to turn against her, the ground rolling up, touching the sky and the moon and engulfing everything in darkness. She was falling.

Maria screamed.


	23. Chapter 23 A light

Chapter 23. A light

The little white horse trotted up on the beach, dragging Robin and Maria through the sand. Their wet clothes clung to their skin, picking up sand as the horse trotted along. When it reached the end of the sand, and the beginning of the small patches of grass before the forest, it stopped.

Robin, had been painfully awake when they were dragged over the sand, something that had left his pants tattered and ruined, and his skin started hurting as it had been rubbed raw against the tiny rocks. In fact, he hurt both on the inside and the outside, as his arms and body was so exhausted it protested to every movement.

Hopelessness and pain made him move slowly as he tried to get his hands free of the little pony's mane, but his fingers were cold and numb, and tangled so much into the hairs that it almost hurt just to move them. But in the end he got them free, quickly catching Maria before she could fall from his arms, no longer locked against the horse.

Gently he laid her cold and still body in the grass. She wasn't breathing, and he knew she hadn't been breathing for a long time. Slipping in and out of sleep while the horse dragged them through the water, he'd been conscious of her stillness.

He felt like the water was still there, pounding his body against rocks and slamming his heart to pieces, the waves dragging him down like cold arms. But he was on the ground. His muscles was sore from the ordeal in the water, wounds on his back stung from the salt-water and the skin had been rubbed off his legs by the sand, but he wasn't drowning in anything but grief.

Maria wasn't breathing. She laid there, with surprisingly few wounds from the cliffs, and looked like she was sleeping. But she wasn't breathing.

Robin let himself slump to the ground. His sister, father and Maria's uncle would find them soon and he didn't have to move any more. There was no reason to do anything any more. He just felt numb and empty.

He reached out to touch her skin, gently letting his finger slide over them in a mournful caress. How could she be gone? She was right there, next to him, but without air.

Robin lowered his head, a single tear rolling down his cheek, dripping from his eyes and rolling down Maria's chest.

…

Maria was screaming. Her stomach felt like it had been filled with salt-water and fish, and suddenly the ocean was trying to escape from it again. She was turning in the air, when she heard a voice, laughing merrily, and suddenly Maria was soaring in the darkness.

"_Who's there?"_She asked, her voice sounding weird in the empty room.

"_Who's there?" _A voice called back. The same one who had just been merrily laughing. Maria was sure it was the same. She could still hear the laughter in it.

"_My name's Maria." _She called, deciding that if she answered, maybe the voice would too.

"_I'm the one who came before the one who isn't there." _The voice said. _"My name's Candle." _

Maria pondered upon that, trying to turn herself around in the darkness. It almost seemed like the starless sky from the moon's world.

"_Are you the moon?" _Maria asked. She couldn't make sense of what Candle had said. The one who came before the one who wasn't there... It didn't make sense.

"_No, dear! If anything, I am a light." _The voice answered, sounding like a mother pleasing her child.

"_I am lost." _Maria said, thinking that a change of topic was a good thing.

"_Where do you want to go?" _Candle asked, her voice kind.

"_Home." _Maria answered.

A light bloomed in the darkness, so bright that Maria almost couldn't look at it, but so beautiful that she for a moment thought that it was Luna. A woman stood there, in a simple, but elegant deep-green dress. A moonprincess.

"_Why aren't you in the meadow with the others?" _Maria asked.

"_I chose to look. I chose to guide. I chose to guard" _Candle answered.

"_Now, let me lead you child, for you are as my daughter." _Maria took the woman's outstretched hand and let herself be carried through the darkness. She felt so safe, as if the woman truly was her mother.

…

Robin stumbled to his feet. There was no point waiting for the others any longer. No point being there. No point in anything. But they deserved to know, Loveday, Benjamin, even his own father. They needed to know that Maria wasn't coming back. The thought tore in his heart, filling it with blackness and despair.

He leaned over to pick her up and stiffened. Her chest lifted itself, in a deep breath, and her eyelashes fluttered. Robin didn't breathe. He held his own breath, as if it could help her catch her own.

"Maria." He said, hope in his voice, a light in the darkness of his heart. "Maria."

She opened her eyes, and looked straight into Robins dark grey eyes, marvelling at their likeness to the first moonprincess. For a short moment she wondered about it, but then she pushed the thought from her mind and kissed him. She didn't care if it was weird, but she felt the need to feel alive burn within her.

It was as if she was a completely different person than the one who jumped off the cliff, but Robin didn't mind. Because she had returned as the Maria he'd come to know two years ago, instead of the frightened girl he'd seen before they fell.


	24. Chapter 24 Wounded family

Chapter 24. Wounded family

Robin held her close. He pressed her against his chest, murmuring her name, kissing her eyes, her lips, her cheeks, her hair and every bit of her face. He was never going to let her go again. _Never_.

Maria almost felt out of place in her own body, but Robin's touch made her feel home and safe. Too safe, she realised. She needed to be able to stand by herself. She looked up, smiling at him, but then she pulled back from him. He didn't let go of her, but pulled her closer.

She did not fight it, but let him do it. She understood that he needed her close and that he was upset. It wasn't odd for him to be, with her jumping off cliffs and all.

"Robin." She said, calmly, as if she was talking to a small child. "You need to let go off me." She put her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat, and looking him in the eyes.

"I don't want to." He said. "I don't want to ever let go of you again."

"I am not going anywhere." She told him. "I will be right here, next to you, but I need to be able to stand by myself. I need to be able to trust myself, to trust you."

He shied away from the words. He knew he'd broken her trust in him himself. He released her from his arms.

She stood up from the ground, swaying a little, and took a step back. Robin just sat there, looking incredibly happy and relieved and sad, all at the same time. She bowed forward, kissing him on the forehead, and then taking his hand she helped pull him to his feet. And gasped. His legs were bleeding and hurt, sand in the wounds. His back was a mess of scratches and open flesh, blood and torn skin. First now she realised that they were both humid and covered in white crystals, salt.

"You're hurt!" She almost yelled. "Why didn't you say something! How?"

Robin shrugged. "It's nothing. The cliffs..." He shook his head. "The horse saved us." He moved his hand as if to point, but there was no horse around. It didn't matter. Maria understood that the little white horse had saved her again, her and Robin.

She took his hand. They needed to get back to the Merryweather estate so that they could clean his wounds and find some dry clothes.

Together they started walking into the forest. Above them they saw the silver bird, circling. Benjamin and Loveday and Couer de Noir all came through the forest, and it only took seconds before Maria was safely pressed against her Uncle's chest.

Later the rode back to the house, Robin behind Loveday on her horse, Maria in front of her Uncle on his horse and Couer de Noir alone on his.

…

They stopped when they heard the barking, loud and angry. Benjamin steered his horse through the trees, until they caught sight of Wrolf, jumping up a tree, snarling with rage.

In the tree was Jared. His clothing wasn't as tattered as Robin's, but large pieces had been torn of them. A large red area on his leg made it clear that Wrolf had gotten hold of him before he reached safety in the tree.

Maria shook, ever so slightly, at the sight of him. Her mind and body remembered the abuse he'd made her endure, even if she in her thoughts didn't feel like she hated him to same degree as before she'd jumped.

All seemed cold and unwilling to call Wrolf. None really cared if he bit Jared again, but after a couple of minutes a voice sounded.

"Wrolf. Come here." Maria said, still secure in her uncle's arms and on his horse. Wrolf stopped barking and jumping, but he didn't move from the tree. "Wrolf." She repeated. "Come over here." And the dog did as she said, sending Jared one last angry look.

Then she looked up in the tree. "Jared." She said. "Come down." Her voice left no trace of doubt that she expected to be obeyed.

"Come down to what? So you can put your demon dog on me?" He asked, his voice mocking, but shaking with fear.

She shook her head. "No." She paused. "So that your uncle can treat your wounds and so that he can take you back to your clan." Her eyes were fearless when she looked at him. He seemed so pitiful, broken by his own hatred and fear.

Benjamin moved as to protest, and Robin sent her an angry look, but for once Couer de Noir seemed satisfied with her. Loveday was silent, looking at her with searching eyes.

Jared hesitated, but then he slipped down the tree, his leg folding on him when he hit the ground. Couer swung himself down from his horse, an impressive movement taking in his size, and went to help Jared.

"Why?" Jared asked. "Why don't you all just leave me here?"

Maria forced herself to smile at him. "We're family." She said. "Loveday and Benjamin connected us. So we are family. Family need to accept each other, even if they are angry and hurt." She leaned forward on the horse, looking him deep into his eyes. "And I will not be terrorised by you any longer, for you are nothing but a coward who cannot fight his own battles."

Jared didn't answer. Just looked at her, a sort of wonder in his eyes, before Couer finished bandaging his leg and lifted him up on the great Frisian horse that belonged to the de Noir leader.

Robin's father gave out a little laugh. "I guess it's time we all stop being cowards and own up to our pride." He said. "And accept others' pride too. I think it's time for us to return to our castle and make sure these young stone-heads doesn't get carried away again."

Maria noted that he didn't mentioned his own men, but shrugged it off. It was probably too much to expect from him that he'd own up to his own big fault. But she felt sure he'd take care of it, even if he didn't say it out loud. She smiled at Couer, feeling that he'd understood what she meant. She also noted that he'd said we, and assumed that he meant himself and Robin. It seemed that he'd accepted his son, and was counting on his help.

As they continued home, she felt sure that everything would be okay in the valley. That everything and everyone could find peace now.


	25. Chapter 25 The light in a dark heart

Chapter 25. The light in a dark heart

Robin watched Maria rub down Merrymoon through the windows in the stable. He was sitting outside, his back and legs covered in bandages, thinking about the last couple of weeks. Everything had happened in such an unreal manner that he found it hard to believe.

Jared had, for some reason or another, helped them explain to the other youngsters in the clan that it was time to stop skulking around as bandits in the woods, and then they'd all talked to his fathers men, and in the end the clan had started to accept that the war with the Merryweathers really had ended. Something they had found hard to believe, because they felt that they needed to be something other than they were to achieve it. Together they'd agreed that they'd live off the forest instead, making money as pelt-hunters or maybe woodcarvers, and slowly earn back the money to give to the villagers. It would take a long time, but it was worth it.

Maria had surprised everyone, showing up at the de Noir castle, talking with the young men and the timid girls and laughing with them. Soon everyone seemed to begin to think of her as a smaller sort of Loveday. A girl who held status, but sweet and lovely. They also seemed to enjoy teasing her, so that she'd start yelling at them and scolding them. Her pride became a source of happiness and laughter, and she accepted that and laughed with them.

A bird landed beside him, disturbing his thoughts and making him smile. It's silver feathers shone in the sunlight and looked much like Merrymoon's fur. He held out his hand and caressed the head of the bird. He remembered that he'd once known someone who'd trained birds like this one, calling them starbirds. He also knew that the bird had tried to help Maria and all the rest of the valley.

Maybe he'd finally do as his father wanted, forgetting about the snares and taking of bird hunting. If the starbird stayed around he'd train it, so that it could catch rabbits and other prey for him, a thought that seemed fitting. He wouldn't sneak around the forest any more, setting traps and hiding in the shadows.

He'd be standing beside Maria, for that was were he belonged. And he doubted that she'd think it fun to crawl through the forest and collect prey. A bird would be a perfect solution.

...

They were sitting in the forest, below a great oak not far from the lake, smiling and laughing. Merrymoon was grassing somewhere behind the trees. Maria was telling Robin about the moon-princesses, something she'd put off for months because of her thoughts.

She'd sifted through the books at the de Noir castle, but there hadn't been any notion of any girl born to the clan by the name of Candle. There'd been a Cadella, a Ceeder and even a Candy and a Cendellia, but no Candle. She had found someones called Daisy and another record about two girls born in the same week, named Jannet and Lannet. But no Candle. And she knew that the princess hadn't been a Merryweather, for those had been the first records she'd checked.

Now she was thinking about the numbers and for the moon knows which time, the words Candle herself had told her. _The one who came before the one who isn't there. _

"Forty-six!" Maria said out loud. "Not forty-seven, but forty-six. There's been forty-seven de Noir moon-princesses, but only forty-six have passed on since Loveday's still here!" A smile spread on her face. "I know who she is! The moonprincess who helped me. She's the forty-sixth de Noir moonprincess, since she came before Loveday, who wasn't there."

She turned to Robin. "Who was the last moonprincess?"

Robin smiled. "Cendellia. My mother." There was a deep sadness in his eyes. "My father used to call her Candle, his private light."

Maria kissed him. "Not private." She said. "Yours too, and mine."

She put her hand on his chest, right above his heart.

"A light in a dark heart." She said. "My little black heart."

This time Robin kissed her.

"For you, my princess, I will be a dark heart, if only that means I can hide you in there forever."

Maria let her hands glide down over his stomach, biting his lower lip. "But I won't let you hide me away." She said. "I am too prideful for that."

"That's why I love you." He said. "And why I want to own you."

"A dark heart." She said.

"My heart." Robin said.

Merrymoon turned her rear end to them and trotted in between the trees and away. They wouldn't need her until later.

Far above them sounded the hoarse scream of Robin's starbird, as it flew over them. They didn't hear it, as they were occupied otherwise.

…

_Authors note:_

_This is the last chapter for this story, but I really hoped you enjoyed it! It's about 36 pages long in total, and has been a rather fun thing to work on. _

_If you like this story and the characters you can go check out my short-stories from moonacre valley here;  
s/9143980/1/Moonacre-valley-short-stories_

_I would appreciate if you'd pm me and write what you thought about all the tiny plots and stuff in the story. Did you find them all? The puns and similarities and hints? Oh well._

_For people who do not have knowledge of the idea that names pass on as inheritance; Robin will inherit his fathers name; Couer de Noir, when he takes over the leadership of the clan, hence the wordplay on that note. _

_Thanks for reading, please review, but don't spoil! _

_See you later!_


End file.
